Future Help
by Mistress Talon
Summary: SLASH! DMHP and others! Takes place after Book Five, so spoilers! Crossover with Gundam Wing. Dumbledore realizes that certain things have to be fixed; in order to do these things, he realizes Harry will need help from more than his two best friends,
1. Chapter One

****

Future Help

A HP/GW crossover

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, cussing, violence, possible lime/lemon, first HP fic ever!

Pairings: eventual DM/HP, 1X2, 3X4, RW/HG, RL/??, ??/SB, JP/LP

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Don't sue.

Chapter One

Harry woke up slowly, blinking his forest green eyes owlishly and stretching as he yawned. He lay in his bed, not wanting to get up and leave the warm, comfortable cocoon he had made with his covers.

His eyes traveled over to the broom in the corner of his room. Most people wouldn't look twice at the broom, but then again, Harry wasn't most people. Harry Potter was a wizard; in fact, he was probably the most recognized person in the wizarding world, much to his dismay. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who had defeated Lord Voldemort as an infant. And he hated it. Voldemort was back. And his only link to his parents, his godfather Sirius Black, was dead.

He stood and walked over to his broom. It was a Firebolt, the fastest broom out there. It was just too bad Harry was with his Muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. They had forbidden him from flying. Hell, they had forbidden him from doing anything that had to deal with his wizarding self. He picked up his Firebolt, smiling faintly as he felt power flare up his hands to his arms, making him want to hop onto the Firebolt and just fly away from everything. But he knew he couldn't. As long as Voldemort was still at large, he had to remain with his muggle family to keep himself protected.

His Firebolt was one of his most treasured possessions. Sirius had it given to him in his third year. As he thought about his godfather, Harry's smile dimmed, and he gently set his broom back down, thinking of his godfather whom he had barely known but loved dearly. Sirius was gone. There was nothing to do about that. He had best get used to it.

A faint _peck_ing noise was heard, bringing him out of his contemplative state as Harry turned to his window. A large white snowy owl was pecking on the window, demanding to be let in. Harry smiled again, remembering how Remus Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eyed Moody, and Tonks had threatened the Dursley's, demanding that he be able to owl everyone, and saying that if they didn't hear from him three days in a row, they'd come after him.

He opened his window and let Hedwig, his snowy owl, in, watching as she hopped right on in and sat on his desk. Harry opened the drawer to his desk and gave Hedwig an owl treat, and then took off the letters from her leg. He sat down, reading Ron and Hermione's letters, both stating they hoped he was alright and that they hoped to see him soon. A letter from Remus said his ex-DADA professor was doing well and was glad the Dursley's were leaving him alone, and that he was coming soon to pick him up. Harry smiled, glad to hear he would be able to leave the Dursley's soon. The last letter was from Professor Dumbledore. Harry stared at the envelope, debating if he really wanted to read the letter. He was still upset with the Headmaster to his school. Sighing, he opened the envelope and began reading.

'_Harry,_

I hope this letter finds you well. I once again would like to apologize for my behavior these past years. As I said before, I had believed that not telling you everything was the best thing to do at the time. I was wrong.

But that is not the reason I am writing to you. After this year, I have decided that no matter what, I would do my best not to hide anything from you anymore. I am sure Remus has written to you telling you he was going to come get you soon. He will arrive at noon on Saturday; be sure to have all your things ready.' Harry paused, his eyes widening-Remus was coming to get him tomorrow! Smiling, Harry continued to read. '_Moody and Tonks will be with him. They'll take you to the Burrow first to collect Ron, Hermione, and Charlie, one of Ron's older brothers. All of you will come to Hogwarts._

I don't want to get your hopes up, Harry, but at the same time, I am determined to tell you why you are coming back to Hogwarts after only two weeks of vacation. I believe I may have found out what exactly happened to Sirius, and that there is a chance we can bring him back.' Harry froze, reading the same sentence several times. His eyes felt suspiciously wet, and he blinked, fighting the tears and trying not to get his hopes up. '_I shall explain things to you, Ron, and Hermione when you arrive at Hogwarts. If all goes according to plan, you will meet the five young men who can help you bring Sirius Black back and defeat Voldemort for good._

I'll see you Saturday, Harry.

Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster'

Harry read through the letter again, then grinned as he flew across his room, throwing on some clothes. He took out his trunk and began filling it with his school books, parchment, robes, and anything else he'd need, leaving out a pair of clothes for tomorrow. The last things to go in were his Firebolt, which he carefully put in, covering it with robes to secure it, and his Invincibility Cloak, a cloak that made him invincible when he wore it that had belonged to his father and one of his other treasured possessions. He closed the trunk and set it on the floor next to Hedwig's open cage. Harry turned to his owl and grinned wider.

"Get some rest, Hedwig! We're going back to Hogwarts!" The owl hooted, her face seeming to smile in an owl's way. He herded the owl back into her cage, smiling as she nibbled on his fingers lovingly. Once inside, the owl covered her face with her wings to sleep.

Still smiling, Harry went downstairs and entered the kitchen. He sat down, holding back his sigh when his Aunt Petunia practically threw a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon at him, all burnt beyond recognition. He ate the vile food quickly, then looked to his muggle relations. "Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. The people you met at the train station will be coming at noon to pick me up." His Uncle Vernon's face turned purple. Before he could begin his tirade, Harry continued. "I'll be out of your hair what looks like the rest of the summer. I'll be waiting for them, so you won't even have to see them." He got up and walked out, not caring how much trouble he'd be in later.

The next day, Harry stood by the front door, his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the floor beside him. When several raps where heard throughout the house, Harry smiled and opened the door. Before him stood Remus, who still wore shabby robes; Moody, his magical eye turning in all directions; and Tonks, who had transformed her hair to a stunning dark red for the day.

"Hey, Harry. You ready to go?" Harry nodded to Remus.

"Yes, sir. Hedwig's cage and my trunk are right here."

Tonks smiled at him, her pearly white teeth gleaming. "Well, get your Firebolt! We're flying to the Burrow!" Harry grinned, loving any chance he could get to fly. After securing his trunk and shrinking Hedwig's cage to fit in the trunk, Remus said a quick spell that would keep any muggle eyes from seeing them, and the four got on their brooms and kicked off, Hedwig flying right beside Harry. He followed Tonks, Remus was to his left, and Moody flew a few feet behind them. Harry smiled as he felt the familiar feel of wind through his hair, taking one of his hands off of the broom long enough to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

When they arrived at the burrow, Harry's eyes widened when he saw Ron, Hermione, and Charlie waiting for them in the air. Without any words, Ron and Hermione joined Harry in the center and Charlie took his place to their right.

"Harry, do you know exactly why we're going back to Hogwarts so early?" Ron asked. "Hermione and I couldn't figure out why."

Harry turned to his best friends. "Um, hold on." He turned to his left, where Remus was. "Professor Lupin-"

"Just call me Moony, Harry. I'm not your teacher anymore."

Harry grinned. "Fine, fine. Moony, is it all right if I tell Ron and Hermione what I know?"

Remus smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore said to tell you that you could tell them. But remember, he doesn't know if whatever he has planned will work completely or not."

Harry nodded and turned back to his two best friends. "Professor Dumbledore thinks he knows what happened to Sirius and that it may be possible to bring him back!"

"Really? Oh Harry, that's great!" Ron nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with Hermione.

"There's just one thing I need to tell you three before we get to Hogwarts." The three friends turned back to Remus. "There will be one other student there. You three are to control your tempers, please. His presence will be explained, I promise." They nodded, telling him they understood, then got ready to land at Hogwarts.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was spent in silence, each of the three contemplating and wondering. The gargoyles moved and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus went up the stairs, Tonks, Moody, and Charlie staying down at the bottom of the stairs.

The second they entered Dumbledore's office, both Harry and Hermione threw their hands over Ron's mouth, expecting a tirade when they saw the other student sitting with Dumbledore. His usual sneer in place, Draco Malfoy stood and regarded the three. After a moment, Ron forced the other two's hands from his face, and the three stood still, tense, and waiting for the usual slurs. Surprisingly, none came and Malfoy held his hand out.

"Because of certain circumstances, I believe we should from a truce."

Ron's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Why the bloody hell would we do that?"

Malfoy sneered. "It's none of your business, Weasley. But I'll tell you this: you help me and I'll help you."

Before anyone could say anything, Harry stepped closer to the Slytherin and stared at him, his forest green eyes searching. After a long, quiet, tense moment, Harry reached up and took Malfoy's hand. "Truce then. You help us if you can, we'll help you if we can."

Hermione stepped up as well and glared at Malfoy, sizing him up. "You hold off from the Mudblood and weasel comments and you have your truce."

Malfoy's eyes skimmed over her and Ron before he smirked. "Because I'm in a good mood today, I'll agree to it, Granger."

They all turned as Dumbledore stood. "Yes, yes, good. Please, have a seat. Lemon drops anyone?" Dumbledore sighed and smiled faintly when everyone declined. "Well, to begin then. I shall explain Mr. Malfoy's presence here in a moment. But first, Harry, to explain to you what I know." The happy twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished, leaving his eyes sadder and his face much older. "Normally, I would not get a student's hope up like this, but I feel I must make things up to you. If you'll remember the room where we last saw your godfather, Sirius." Harry's eyes nervously darted over to Malfoy, who sat still, not betraying any surprise when he heard the name Sirius.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I-I remember."

"Do you remember the curtained doorway, Harry?" A bare nod. "That doorway is where Sirius is caught. It's a doorway between realms. And there is only one way to get Sirius out. It will be difficult, I won't lie. It will be frustrating. And it also will have the large chance of not working at all. But there is a way, and there is a chance. I'm hoping that I am assuming correctly that you will take that small chance of it working to get him back, correct?" Harry nodded, feeling both Ron and Hermione reach up and place their hands on his shoulders. "Well then, to explain. Sirius is caught between two realms, this one and that of the dead. It will take seven very special wizards to get him out. Unfortunately, there are only two in this time that would cooperate with us: you and Mr. Malfoy. After searching, I have found the last five we will ask to help us. They are from the future, a time that is war torn. All five of these young men are as young as you four, but have fought in their war. They have killed. They have been tortured. They have been through things that many adults will never go through. But they are strong, and each of them is a wizard. Unfortunately, they do not know they are wizards, as they have never gone to any wizarding school because fate would not allow them to. Fate needed them to fight in the war so that mankind could have peace. Harry, both you and Mr. Malfoy have a descendant in this group of five young men, which is why I have chosen them to bring here."

Harry's eyes widened. "But, Professor Dumbledore, how is-" Harry cut himself off, blushing like mad.

Dumbledore's eyes regained some of their familiar twinkle. "I believe the answer to your question, Harry, is magic. That's how." Harry seemed to take the answer as acceptable and nodded for Dumbledore to continue, leaving Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy wondering about Harry's outburst. "After we finish talking, Professor Snape will be here with a potion that will bring the five to this time. After introductions and explanations are given, as they will need one or else we'll be in slight danger, you four will take the five to Diagon Alley, so that they can get whatever they need. Wands, cauldrons, that such thing.

"Now to explain Mr. Malfoy's presence here. As I said before, he is the only other wizard that is strong enough to be able to help us bring Sirius back. Malfoy has been my spy for the last two years. His mother wants Draco to become a death eater, but he doesn't want to." Malfoy stood and glared.

"I believe it would be best for me to explain my part here." He turned to the three, his usual smirk in place. "I can get you any information you need about the Dark Lord and help you bring back your godfather, so long as you three will help keep my mother from getting me when she finds out what I've done."

Ron spoke up, his expression puzzled. "How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that? And what about your father?"

Dumbledore stood and fixed his eyes on the three. "Mr. Malfoy will be left to me, Ron. There are certain things about him you are not aware of, and you will only become aware of them should Draco tell you himself. That was the promise I made him. As for how we shall protect them, we will think of that if and when the time comes. Do you three agree with the plan?" Harry nodded once immediately, Hermione adding in her agreement a moment later. Ron, however, was taking his time, glaring at Malfoy for a long moment.

"Fine. But the first time Malfoy makes a crack at me, my family, or 'Mione, I'm gonna bloody his face." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as the door to his office opened and a man wearing billowing black robes and long black hair entered.

"Ah, Professor Snape. I assume the potion is ready, then?"

"Yes, Headmaster. But I must warn you. The potion will only be effective for fifteen minutes; you'll only have that length of time to find the five and get them here. After those fifteen minutes, the potion looses it potency and it could be highly dangerous for them if they haven't been fully brought here. After all is said and done, if the five reject the offer, I'll make the potion that will send them back immediately."

Snape handed Dumbledore a cauldron that was steaming over and walked back behind Malfoy, not acknowledging Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Remus, who had remained quiet the entire time.

The twinkle in his eyes increasing, Dumbledore held his wand over the mist coming from the cauldron, his voice so low no one in the room was able to hear the words he murmured into it. The silver mist turned purple, overflowing down the side of Dumbledore's desk and wafting over to a darkened corner in his office. The purple mist expanded til it engulfed the entire corner, shimmering and changing into a sort of window.

All eyes on the shimmering, purple mist, five figures were soon able to be seen in it.

******************

It was finally over. The war was finally over. The Libra had been destroyed, Kushranada dead, and it was all over. Relena Peacecraft-Darlain was holding a huge party, celebrating the end of the war and her election into the Vice-Foreign-Minister office. She had invited the five young men to whom she owed the thankfulness of giving the world peace to, but she could not find them.

They were there. The bronze-skinned, ebony eyed, Chinese pilot of ShenLong was sitting in the corner of the ballroom, dressed in white formal Chinese attire, but not intending on being seen unless is was by the other pilots. Intent on keeping an eye out for the other four and for any who would bother him, he did not see the purple mist coming towards him until it had covered him.

A tall, auburn haired, emerald eyed teen stood behind a shorter, blonde, aqua eyed teen as he took in the sights of the ballroom. Although the shorter could feel relatively comfortable in the open, he knew his companion would not, so they both stayed to the side, watching everyone else dance as they conversed about their lives and what they would do now that the war was over. The blonde hesitantly offered the brunette a home with him, shy and afraid his invitation would be refused. The bright smile that overcame his features when the taller smiled faintly and nodded his acceptance would have blinded the sun. So wrapped up in their future plans, neither teen noticed the same purple mist overcoming them and hiding them from all others.

In a darkened hallway two figures were pressed against a wall, one with an extremely long braid and the other with short, messy hair. The one with the braid was caught between the wall and the other figure. They were heavily into each other, their kisses frantic and passionate. Their eyes were closed and their hands roamed over each other as the purple mist covered them in a blanket, keeping prying eyes from seeing them.

*****************

Harry's eyes widened as he saw five figures appear out of nowhere. One was sitting in the actual corner, the chair he was sitting on having appeared with him. Two others were to his left, standing against the wall. All three's eyes were wide as the purple mist cleared away, letting them see into the room. Harry's eyes widened further and he blushed uncontrollably, as did Ron and Hermione, while Malfoy snickered when they saw the last two of the group. To the right of the one in the corner stood two young men, snogging and completely unaware of their surroundings. The young man in the corner, of Chinese descent, glared at the ones watching him and his friends. His eyes went to the two making out and a faint blush covered his bronze cheeks.

"MAXWELL! YUY!" he barked out, "DO YOU TWO MIND NOT SHOVING YOUR TONGUES DOWN EACH OTHERS THOATS?"

The only answer he got was the braided one raising one of his hands from his partners back and waving at the one who had yelled with only his middle finger.

The blonde stepped closer slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the people he did not know as he spoke. "Heero, Duo, I think you two need to-"

The two broke apart suddenly, the short haired teen turning, his cobalt blue eyes icebergs as he glared at the two who had interrupted him and the other before realizing he was somewhere different than he remembered. A gun quickly appeared in his hand. The other, however, had yet to open his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL! First we have to fucking hide from Relena, now you three, because I'm assuming Trowa followed Quatre, and Heero and I can't get any-" The teen he had been making out with grabbed the end of his braid and tugged on it, causing him to end his tirade and open his eyes. He too noticed the change of his surroundings and his hand automatically reached to his side, pulling out a wicked looking knife. "Where the fuck are we and who the hell are you?"

Dumbledore smiled politely. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I brought you five here to ask you a very important favor."

The cobalt blue-eyed teen glared and kept his gun trained on Dumbledore. "Hogwarts? Wizardry? Magic is fake, fantasy."

Dumbledore smiled and held his hand out towards Harry and Hermione when they went to protest. "On the contrary, it is in fact quite real. Each of you five have enormous magical power in you, and it is for that reason I brought you to our time. If you would let me, I will explain everything and then based upon your decision, send you back to your time or teach you how you can help us."

The five teens turned to each other and seemed to converse with their eyes for several long moments before the two who had drawn weapons quickly hid them again and they both leaned against the wall behind them. The blonde stepped forward, a wary smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore-"

"Professor will do." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled wildly behind his half-moon spectacles.

Quatre smiled. "Professor, then. I am Quatre Raberba Winner." He turned to the teens that had come with him. Two of them glared at him, one looked at Dumbledore and the others with indifference, while the last, the one with the braid, stared at them for a moment before grinning mischievously.

He pushed himself away from the wall and mock bowed, his chestnut colored braid falling over his shoulder. "Duo Maxwell, at your service." He stood back up, flicking his braid back over his shoulder and grinning impishly. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie; I'm Shinigami." Harry looked closer at Duo, then gasped softly. Behind him, he heard Hermione gasping as well. He turned to Dumbledore, who only smiled mysteriously. Harry turned back and looked into Duo's eyes, eyes that were as purple as the mist that had brought him and his friends there.

Before anything could be said, Quatre had led the brunette with him closer to the group and prompted him to introduce himself. "Trowa Barton." The silent young man then quickly went back to the wall, leaning against it and keeping wary eyes on the ones watching him and his friends.

The Chinese man stood and bowed stiffly before he stood straight and glared at Dumbledore. "Chang Wufei. Wufei is my first name, not my last." He sat back down, indicating with his head that the last should introduce himself as well.

Still leaning against the wall, glaring hard at Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Snape, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy, he introduced himself, his voice cold. "Heero Yuy."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes, nice to finally meet you formally. I'll introduce you to the ones before you now." Dumbledore motioned for Snape and Remus to step forward. When they did, he smiled and began speaking. "This is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions here at my school, and is a Potions Master. It was his potion that allowed me to bring you five here. This is Remus Lupin; he used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here, but had to resign because of certain difficulties." The two grown men went back to the back of the room, and the four students waited to be introduced. Dumbledore nodded to Ron, who stood up quickly. "These are four of the students who attend my school. This is Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Hermione stood as well, smiling brightly. The two sat and Malfoy stood, smirking.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He sat back down, sneering at the glare Ron sent him.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as Harry stood. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He quickly sat back down and nodded towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned back to the five young men he had brought to their time. "I apologize for taking you from your time. It is the year 2003, well into your past." He ignored the looks of disbelief that crossed the five's faces. "I shall explain why I did so, but it will take a few moments."

They watched as the one called Duo shrugged. "Take your time; it ain't like we have anywhere to go."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Maxwell."

"Duo. None of that 'Mr.' crap. I'm only sixteen for Christ's sakes."

The elderly wizard chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course. Well, to begin. As I told you, we are wizards and a witch; there are many of us and here in Great Britain, underage wizards and witches attend Hogwarts to learn magic. I'm the Headmaster, and as I said, Professor Snape teaches Potions."

"Could you please get on with this?" Heero interrupted, bringing a snicker from Duo.

"No offense, but ya might wanna hurry this up a bit. Heero here has absolutely no patience whatsoever." Duo laughed a little more before being shushed by a look from Heero.

"Yes, I do apologize. Anyway, fifteen years ago, a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort went on a killing spree. He killed muggles, our term for non-magic folk, and any wizard or witch who was muggle-born, like our Miss Granger. A prophecy foretold of his downfall by the child of two who had defied him three times, who would be his equal. There were two possibilities of who this child could be, another student named Neville Longbottom, or Harry Potter here. Because Harry's mother was muggle-born and Voldemort's father was a muggle, he took Harry to be the child of the prophecy. I taught them a spell that would keep them safe; Voldemort could look for them everywhere, they could even be right beside him, and he would not know unless their Secret Keeper told him. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was supposed to be their Secret Keeper. He talked James and Lily, Harry's parents, into making Peter Pettigrew, a friend of theirs, their Secret Keeper." Dumbledore paused, aware that the five before him were completely enthralled in his story, though three of them hid it quite well. Snape looked quite uncaring as he normally did, Remus looked pained, Malfoy appeared to be nonchalant, but Dumbledore could tell by the look in his eyes that the story pained him. Both Ron and Hermione were giving Harry their attention, as they knew the story already and Harry looked as if he needed their comfort. Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore continued. "It turned out that Pettigrew was working for Voldemort. He told him where the Potters were. Voldemort went to their home, along with several Death Eaters, the name his followers have. He proceeded to murder both James and Lily in cold blood; James died trying to give Lily time to escape with Harry, who was only a year old. Lily died, giving her life for her son. Voldemort would have killed Harry as well, but the curse he used to kill James and Lily bounced off of Harry and nearly killed him, destroying his body. Harry was left unscathed from the encounter except for a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead." He noticed all five's eyes flickering over to Harry to see said scar. "I sent Harry to live with some of his muggle relatives, where he still lives.

"Harry's godfather, Sirius, was thought to be the one to have betrayed the Potters, as no one was aware that he hadn't been their Secret Keeper. He spent thirteen years in Azkaban, a wizarding prison. It was thought he had killed Pettigrew and a large number of muggles. It turned out that Pettigrew had killed the muggles, and then faked his own death, leaving Sirius to take the blame. He was able to get away because he was an unregistered animagus, a wizard who could turn into an animal. When Sirius found out that he was here at Hogwarts with Harry as he had been Ron's pet rat, Sirius escaped from Azkaban, intent on killing Pettigrew. We almost had him, and could have cleared Sirius, but he escaped."

Remus suddenly pushed himself away from the wall and strode out of the office. Dumbledore smiled sadly and shook his head. "Don't mind him. He feels it was his fault."

The Chinese teen, Wufei, spoke up. "Why would he feel it was his fault that the culprit got away?"

"Remus is a werewolf. The night they caught Pettigrew was a full moon and he changed. Sirius left the three there, along with a _Stupfied_ Snape and a shackled Pettigrew to go after Remus to try and subdue him. Pettigrew used the chance to get away."

The blonde, Quatre, frowned. "A werewolf? But aren't they-" He paused, thinking. "Never mind. Obviously the things we were taught are not to be taken into effect here. Please, continue, Professor." The others nodded.

"During Harry's fourth year, Voldemort captured Harry and was able to come back using an old, dark spell. Harry barely got away with his life, and the other student with him died from the encounter. This past year was especially trying. The Ministry of Magic, our world's law makers and enforcers, have refused to believe that Voldemort is back, with the exception of a few, such as Ron's father, Arthur. So, The Order of the Phoenix, a group I lead, is making plans to do away with Voldemort for good. But in the last weeks of school, something terrible happened.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry as an infant, he accidentally transferred much of his power to Harry when the curse backfired. As a result, Harry is a Parselmouth, meaning he can speak to snakes, just like Voldemort could. Also, he can sort of tell what Voldemort is feeling when his emotions are strong, such as if one of his plans has gone wrong or right and he gets angry or happy, all because of his scar. Voldemort found out about their link and used it to his advantage. He made Harry believe he had Sirius. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ron's younger sister Ginny, and another student named Luna Lovegood went to the Ministry of Magic, where Harry was led to believe Voldemort and Sirius were, to rescue him because they could not find any of us. It was a trap. When we got there, we meaning myself, Sirius, and a select group of other members of the Order, most of the students were down. Sirius was hit by a curse from one of his own family members, a woman who followed Voldemort. He fell into a doorway that leads to the place between realms." Dumbledore slid his gaze from the five to Harry, who appeared off in his own world, most likely thinking of the many things he could have done differently that day. "Harry almost died again that day, but thankfully was able to survive. The Ministry of Magic has also realized that Harry's and my claims that Voldemort was back were in fact true, not just the insane ramblings of an old man and a mentally distraught teenager."

A playful smirk appeared on Duo's face. "Well, that's all terrible and shit, but what does it have to do with us?"

"Yes, and what did that prophecy say exactly?" Quatre put in as well.

"The prophecy stated that Harry, since Voldemort saw him as his equal and not the other child, would face Voldemort, and that by the time the battle between the two was over, only one would be left alive. To put it simply, either Harry has to kill Voldemort, or Voldemort will kill Harry. As for what does this have to do with you five," Dumbledore paused, taking a deep breath. "There is a way for us to get Sirius out of the doorway between the realms off the living and the dead, which is where is his stuck. To do so would take seven special, powerful, young wizards. There are only two powerful enough in our time that would assist us. We needed five others. After serious debate, I searched through time to find the other five. I found you five. I watched you as you fought in your own war, and thought that you would have the strength to do what is needed to be done, should you decide to help us. All five of you are great wizards, just untrained. With enough time and practice, you five would be on par with any other wizard twice your age, just as Harry and Mr. Malfoy are now."

Wufei's brow wrinkled in thought. "So you are saying the five of us are not only wizards, but powerful ones as well?"

A quiet voice threw in one other question. "Why us? Why not someone else from some other time?" Dumbledore's eyes went from Wufei to Trowa, who had spoken.

"First off, yes, all five of you are extremely powerful wizards. As to why you five, the answer to that would be that both Harry and Mr. Malfoy here have a descendant in your group." Five sets of eyes widened. "I cannot tell you as of yet who exactly, but you shall find out in all due time. For now, I do have to ask if you will help us bring Sirius back, and help us fight Voldemort."

"But you said Harry had to kill this Voldemort himself." Cobalt blue eyes flashed as Heero spoke.

Dumbledore's own eyes twinkled in amusement. "That I did; I did not say, however, that he had to fight Voldemort on his own. I can give you til morning to think it over, if you would like."

Quatre's eyes went from his friends to Dumbledore. "That won't be necessary. Just give us a few minutes to talk things over privately and we can let you know."

Wufei's face took on a questioning look as he stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. "I can see where Harry and Malfoy fit into all of this, but what about the other two?"

Malfoy smirked. "Where you see the Golden Boy, Granger and Weasley are sure to follow. It's common knowledge in Hogwarts."

Duo's left eyebrow went up. "So you're not part of their little group?"

Malfoy would have snorted had Malfoy's done such a thing; instead, he simply sneered. "Me? A part of the Terrific Trio?" He paused, laughing slightly. "As amusing as the thought may be, I simply do not have the patience to deal with Potter, Granger, and Weasley."

Quatre's eyes went from the three sitting, glaring at Malfoy, to said teen who was still sneering. "Well, what's in this for you then?" Quatre's hand went to his chest. "You don't seem like the type to help someone you don't really get along with all that well." Quatre smiled. "Although, there is this one feeling you have that-"

Draco's sneer was immediately wiped from his face to be replaced with a look of contempt. "Don't even go there, Winner." He ignored the black looks the other four from the future sent him. "I don't know what you were just doing, but keep to yourself. As to why, my mother's a Death Eater. I feed them information and they help me when my mother finds out about my betrayal, should I need it, and I also help them bring back Potter's godfather." The smirk came back to his face. "Not only that, but I get to meet a descendant of mine and make sure they are following in the steps of a Slytherin." The blonde boy sneered, sweeping his gaze across the five young men in front of him. Without taking his gaze off of them, he spoke to Dumbledore. "Which one is my descendant, old man?"

Smiling softly and ignoring the insult, Dumbledore shook his head even though he knew Draco couldn't see him. "I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet, Mr. Malfoy. Certain things have to come out and happen before I allow either you or Harry know who your descendant is." He switched his eyes over to the five young men from the future. "We will give you a few moments to make your decision." He picked up his wand from his desk and held it out to towards them. "I can cast a spell to make it to where we don't hear your conversation if you wish."

The five looked to each other, communicating with their eyes before Duo smirked. "Nah, ya'll just stay on that side of the room for a moment." The five then crowded together and began speaking in low tones.

Heero spoke first, his cobalt eyes piercing into Quatre's aqua ones. "Quatre, what does your Space Heart say?" Quatre closed his eyes, his hand rubbing the area on his chest where his heart was for several minutes before speaking.

"Their sincere and telling the truth about everything. Dumbledore is hiding something though, and it feels like its something about the descendant of Harry and Draco." He opened his eyes and stared into each of his friends', and lover's, eyes before speaking again. "I think everyone is under the assumption that they each have one, but I believe it's actually only one and whichever of us it is is related to both Potter and Malfoy. I think he's hiding it because of the feelings I get from both the boys. I think they hate each other, but at the same time, I can feel feelings of attraction to Potter from Malfoy, but I'm not sure on that. Potter doesn't seem to realize it if it is, and I think if they stopped being such rivals, they would fall in love. Granger and Weasley will follow Potter anywhere, that's how strong their loyalty to him lies. They're also frightened, but it's for Potter. They're scared something will happen to him. Lupin, like Potter, is quite upset over what happened to Potter's godfather, though I can't quite tell why. Snape seems quite odd, like he's hiding something from someone, no one present here, but someone else, someone he fears. Lupin and Snape also seem to have something between them that they haven't resolved yet, something that they have both fought, but are close to giving up. I can't tell what it is exactly." He removed his hand from his chest and closed his eyes as he concentrated to calm his Space Heart. Trowa reached out to steady him as the blonde swayed slightly.

Heero turned his eyes from Quatre to Trowa. "What do you think, Trowa?"

Green eyes traveled from Quatre to Heero, confidence shining in them. "I trust in what Quatre says. I don't see much that's in it for us, besides the fact that that we'd only be doing what we'd do if we were in our time."

Wufei nodded once. "I agree." His onyx eyes flickered over to the group watching them, but keeping their distance. "I for one would like to know more about this." A small, almost invisible smile graced his features. "Plus, I would not be averse to learning anything new."

Duo grinned at this. "That's our Wufei, always wanting to be the scholar." He only waved cutely at Wufei when he glared. Turning to Heero, Duo spoke, anticipating his lover's question. "You should already know my answer, Heero." Heero nodded and stood straight, turning his attention back to the others and instinctively knowing his fellow pilots doing the same.

Heero glared into the eyes of the Headmaster. "We'll do it. But know now, we do not take orders from anyone. We take care of ourselves if anything happens. They," here he pointed to the four teens, "will listen to our commands if we are all out and something happens."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Excellent, m'dear boys. We have several choices as to what to do as of now. I can send you out to Diagon Alley with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Malfoy, or you five can settle in."

Quatre wrinkled his brow in thought. "What would we have to go to this Diagon Alley for?"

"For your wizarding supplies. You each will need a wand, plus the texts for this upcoming year. Normally, I would not put students in your position straight into the sixth year, but I believe with the help of Severus, Remus, and these four, we can at least get you acquainted with the materials you will be learning. I also intend to put you in school so that other students won't get curious as to why five teens are here in the school but not attending classes, otherwise I would have let that decision up to you."

Wufei nodded once. "That would make sense. I for one would like to go to that Diagon Alley. I just hope I have enough money."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Your money will more than likely be useless. We would have to get it exchanged in Gringott's, a wizard bank."

Wufei simply snorted. "Of course."

Quatre stopped Wufei with his next question. "I know I always carry money on me, but is our money even good in this time? From what I remember from my tutors, After Colony money is different from what I believe theirs is."

Duo smacked his forehead. "Shit."

Dumbledore chuckled, ignoring Snape's black look at Duo's choice of words. "Not to worry, Mr. Winner. The school has a fund set up for those students who come from muggle families that do not wish to pay for their child's education here."

"Why would some parents not want to pay for that?" Duo's brow was wrinkled cutely in confusion.

Malfoy snorted. "Because muggles are bloody twits. Some, when they find out their child is a wizard or a witch, become quite angry and will do anything they can to keep their child out of Hogwarts."

Hermione glared. "Not all muggle parents are like that, however." She turned to the pilots from the future. "My parents are actually muggle; I'm a muggle-born witch. My parents were actually thrilled when they found out." She giggled. "Though, when they get around Ron's dad, they get quite exasperated."

Ron blushed. "I can't help it if my father is obsessed with muggle creations."

"When do we leave?" Everyone turned to Heero, who had interrupted the conversation, getting back on track.

Dumbledore smiled. "You can leave as soon as those four are ready. I will have to caution you though: Mr. Malfoy will be going, as he does have to get his school supplies, but he cannot be seen with the other three. If he is, his cover will be jeopardized. Would you five mind being split up, three going with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, while the other two accompany Mr. Malfoy?"

Duo grinned. "Hold that thought." Everyone watched in amusement, though two clearly did not show it, as he drug his four companions back into a circle. "All right. Who should go with whom?"

Surprisingly, it was Trowa who spoke. "I think you should go with the Malfoy kid, Duo. He's the loner of the four, and if we have to work with all four of them, we'll have to get him on at least speaking terms with the other three."

Wufei smirked. "Which means Heero and Duo with Malfoy, us three with the other three."

Quatre grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me." They turned back around and Quatre smiled. "Wufei, Trowa, and I will go with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Heero and Duo will go with Mr. Malfoy."

They watched as Malfoy nodded. "Come on then, let's go. I'll tell you two what you will tell anyone who asks where you five are from." He stood from his chair and went straight to the door of Dumbledore's office, walking confidently. Duo simply grinned and grabbed Heero's hand, dragging the other boy out of the office. When the three were gone, Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"I shall be in my office if you need my assistance, Albus." With that, he swept out of the office.

Remus shook his head. "That man gets on my bloody nerves." The three pilots watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione giggled. Remus turned to the Headmaster as well. "Do you want me to go with them, or stay here?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Let the six of them go alone. They'll be fine. Harry, just let me know how much everything costs at Diagon Alley, and I'll repay you, if that's all right."

Harry grinned and nodded. "No problem, Professor Dumbledore." He stood, motioning for Hermione and Ron to do the same, then turned to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. "Shall we go then?" The six left the room, leaving Dumbledore and Remus alone.

"I can't tell which is Harry's descendant. You can't tell me, can you?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, letting Remus know that the elder Headmaster knew something he did not. "Not now, Remus. But you shall quickly learn."

TBC

A/N: Hope ya'll like so far!!!! Review to tell me if I should continue or not!!! I have chapters two and three ready to be uploaded, I'm just going to wait to see if anyone will like it so far!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Future Help

A HP/GW crossover

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, cussing, violence, possible lime/lemon, first HP fic!

Pairings: eventual DM/HP, 1X2, 3X4, RW/HG, RL/??, ??/SB

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected with it; don't sue!

Notes: Text typed as **_this, in bold and italics_**, is Japanese. As I cannot speak it, just pretend that when you read something in bold italics, the pilots are speaking in Japanese.

Text typed as _this, just in italics and with quotations around them (",")_ is the Sorting Hat speaking.

Text typed as **this, just in bold and with quotations around them (",")** is the person wearing the Sorting Hat speaking back to the Hat.

****

A/N: Also, this does take place after book five, but in it, Lucius Malfoy gets carted off to Azkaban. He doesn't for the sake of my story, all right? Otherwise, OotP happens exactly as Rowling wrote it.

****

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I might not always be able to personally respond to each review, but I can now and I just want to say thanks beforehand!!

Remii: Sorry if I confused you at first, but I'm glad you understood what I meant eventually!! I have a habit of being slightly confusing with my words, but the people I let read my fic before I post it are helping me catch those places and helping me fix them. And no, I won't leave you hanging!! It may take me awhile to get chapter four written because I have writer's block at the moment, but I haven't posted three yet and will post that in a few days; hopefully four will be done soon!! And yes, they will bring Sirius back!! I just hope the way I have planned for it hasn't been done yet ^,^. Who do you think the descendant is? I won't tell you if you are right or not, but I still would like to know if anyone could figure it out!!

****

Dreamweaver: Glad you like!! As to your second review, I love your deductive reasoning skills. You're very close, that you are!

****

Weeping Angel: Whew. I was hoping I have their attitudes right. Thanks!

****

Honor: -=grins=- Well, I guess that means I better update, ne?

****

Tempted_mischief: Here's your update!

****

QueenStrata: Thanks!! Hope you like this chapter too.

****

Jaina2: -=grins=- Nice guess on the descendent. I'm not going to tell you if you are right or not, you'll find out soon! Slash and yaoi will be arriving soon!!

****

Nephy: -=glomps=- Thanks for reviewing, babes!!

****

Chapter Two

Duo's eyes widened as he took in the sights that Diagon Alley fed his violet eyes. He simply could not believe what he was seeing! He felt Malfoy's eyes on him, and knew he was smirking at his shock. Beside him, he knew Heero was drinking in his expression; he knew his lover loved watching him and his reactions to all things, even though he too was in awe at their surroundings. Duo simply chose to show it, Heero did not.

"This place is fucking amazing."

Malfoy's smirk grew. "You'll have to tone down your reaction, Maxwell, otherwise, people won't believe the story that old coot came up with to explain your and your friends' appearance here."

Heero's eyes swept from Duo to Malfoy. "What story would that be?"

"Dumbledore has said that we would tell everyone that you two are from a wizarding school from Japan and America-"

Duo interrupted him. "Won't work. How would we explain how we know each other, and the other three?"

Heero snorted. "We're from a school in Japan; it will be plausible, as all five of us know Japanese, though Duo's accent is horrible."

Duo plastered a mock-hurt look on his face. "You wound me, lover-mine."

Malfoy's eyebrow rose. "And how do you intend on letting the other three know which area you five are supposedly from?"

Duo smirked. "Easy." With that, his eyes flew over to his left, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre had appeared. Immediately, Quatre's eyes left Trowa's face and flew directly to Duo's. Intrigued, Malfoy watched as Duo began to mouth, _'Get those three to tell you explanation we tell others-when they tell you previous schools, change it to where you attended school in Japan, so we can act normal.'_ Malfoy's steel gray eyes moved from Duo to Quatre, who nodded and smiled, letting Duo know he understood, then turned back to his companions as they continued walking. Duo turned back to Malfoy and Heero, an _'I-told-you-so' _expression on his face. "You were saying?"

Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow. "And how did you get his attention?"

Duo's eyes swept from him to Heero and back again. "One of Quatre's abilities enables him to know what people feel. Since he, Wufei, Heero, myself, and especially Trowa are close, he can always tell what we're feeling, and he taught us how to block him awhile back. If we want his attention, we weaken the block for a moment."

Malfoy's brow wrinkled in thought. "So that's how he knew."

Duo's eyes went immediately to Heero and he smirked, knowing what the blonde boy was mumbling about. He turned back to Malfoy, schooling his features into a confused, yet curious, expression. "Care to explain?"

Malfoy scowled. "Not that it's any of your bloody business, but when he inquired about my position in all of this, he let on to knowing something I only know, although I believe that old coot Dumbledore suspects something. But it doesn't matter."

Duo shrugged. "If you say so."

Malfoy smirked again as he began to speak, drawling out, "As I was saying, you're all from a school in _Japan_," here he stressed where they would say they were from before continuing, "and that you are here because your school felt they would like to expand certain students horizons. You five were chosen because you were among the best the school had to offer. As Head Boy, it is my job to escort you. Your friends are being escorted by the Gryfindor Trio as Granger is Head Girl, and Weasley and Potter wanted to help her; naturally, being that there were more of them, they took three students aid as opposed to me taking two. Personally, I think you five should get together to fill in all the details. Otherwise, it would be hard convincing people if you all had different stories."

Duo grinned. "No problem, we can do that tonight. Now come on, I wanna see everything!!" With that, he grabbed Heero and Malfoy's hand, dragging them off. Heero had to stifle his laughter at seeing Malfoy's expression to being so forcibly dragged.

"Maxwell, hands off! I'm perfectly able to walk on my own, thank you very much!" Surprisingly, the hand on his disappeared, and when he looked up, he only found Heero standing in front of him. "Where the bloody hell did he go?"

Heero grinned slightly before he schooled his expression to his more normal glare. "Duo is quite the stealth expert; he can disappear in broad daylight. Plus he's slightly hyperactive. You'll get used to it. Either that or he'll drive you mad. Wufei still hasn't gotten used to Duo's behavior, but then again, he was brought up in the traditional Chinese way." Duo popped back up, smiling brightly.

"Come on, you two! I wanna go get my wand!"

****************

Harry's eyes watched his and his friends' charges as they entered Diagon Alley. Quatre's face lit up in awe, while Wufei's seemed to drink in his surroundings, much like any scholar's would, Harry thought. Trowa scanned the area, before letting his gaze fall on Quatre, a light showing in his eyes that wasn't there before. Not a minute went by before Quatre stopped studying his surroundings and looked sharply to their right. Harry's eyes followed, and he was quite surprised to see Malfoy, Heero, and Duo standing in the area Quatre was gazing at. His surprise increased when he noticed that Duo was staring directly at Quatre, mouthing words to the blonde. Switching his gaze back, he watched as Quatre smiled and nodded before turning back.

"Harry, I've just been informed that Professor Dumbledore had a story to explain our presence here, and that we should change it slightly to make to where all five of us were from Japan. Could you please fill us in on the story?" Quatre smiled towards him.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I would, but I'm afraid we left his office too quick for him to tell us. I guess we'll just have to wing it and say that it's a surprise or something."

"No need. We simply say we're from a wizarding school in Japan, and that if the person wants any further information, they are to wait until term begins at Hogwarts." Hermione grinned at Wufei, liking his line of thinking.

"That would work perfectly, for the time being, of course. You five will have to sit down and make up some elaborate story later." Ron smiled and nodded at Hermione.

"That would definitely work for now, mate." His eyes then landed on Malfoy, Heero, and Duo and his expression took on a pitying look. "I feel bloody sorry for your mates there."

Everyone's eyes followed his before Trowa turned back to him. "Why is that?"

Ron sighed. "Because Malfoy is a bloody git, that's why. He thinks he's superior to everyone and can do anything he wants. I feel bad that those two have to put up with him at all, that's all."

Quatre smiled. "That's unnecessary, Ron." He grinned when Ron blinked at him, puzzled. "You see, Duo has this amazing ability to befriend anyone. And when I say anyone, I mean anyone." His eyes turned back to his two friends and Malfoy. "I was the easiest one of us for Duo to befriend, but Trowa, Wufei, and especially Heero were quite difficult. In the end, Trowa finally became his friend and not just a comrade when he realized that he and Duo shared a few common traits. Wufei finally accepted Duo's friendship when he realized Duo could offer him understanding and an ear to listen to, which is quite hard to believe as Duo can be a chatterbox. As for Heero-well, lets just say thank Allah Duo is as hard-headed and stubborn as he is. Heero was trained to believe any emotional attachment was a weakness. It's not my story to tell, but lets just say that the bare smile I see on Heero's face right now would not be there had it not been for Duo. It took Duo months to crack Heero's shell, and when he did, he gained not only a wonderful friend, but helped us three gain a friend as well _and_ found his soul mate. For this reason, all four of us leave it to him to befriend the tough cases first, then let him bring us into the equation slowly."

Wufei nodded, agreeing with the blonde. "It is imperative that we get along, as from what we have gathered, your wizarding world is about to be thrown into a war that has been a long time in coming, correct?" He paused to let Hermione, Ron, and Harry nod, and turned to face each of them, looking into their eyes to impress the importance of what he was about to say. "Whatever school yard grudges you three and Malfoy hold against each other needs to be resolved, and fast. The quickest way to do so in our opinion would be to let Duo befriend him first. Trust me; if anyone can put up with the braided baka, then you can be friends with them."

Harry's forehead wrinkled. "Baka?"

Trowa gave one of his rare, if somewhat dimmed, smile. "Baka is Japanese for idiot. Both Heero and Wufei have taken to calling Duo that."

Quatre grinned before taking Trowa's hand, smiling shyly. "Well, come on! They're headed into the wand shop. Let's go!"

The six walked into Olivander's, Quatre grinning brightly as he saw his two friends standing before an elder man, Malfoy to their right. Quatre ran up to the two, hugging Duo as he began speaking in rapid Japanese. "**_Heero, Duo it's so good to see you two again! How are you liking London?_**" He secretly took great pleasure in seeing everyone else's confused looks.

Duo, catching on very quickly, grinned. "**_We're loving it. We're both getting new wands, how about you three?_**" Quatre nodded before turning to Malfoy.

"Hello. I'm Quatre Winner; I'm a friend of Heero and Duo's from our school in Japan. These are two of our best friends, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton." When he spoke Trowa's name, he very slyly slipped his hand into the taller teen's.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, secretly praising the blonde's performance. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He nodded once in greeting to the three, before his eyes landed on the three Gryfindor's, a sneer sliding into place quickly. His eyes sliding to Olivander quickly to make sure he wasn't looking, he let the sneer fall briefly as he looked into the three's eyes, willing them to know he didn't mean what he was about to say. Miraculously, the three seemed to understand and he let the sneer come back just in time as Olivander turned back around. "Well if it isn't Gryfindor's Golden Boy, with the Weasel and the Mudblood. How much are you paying the three transfer students to be seen in public with such pitiful excuses of wizards and a witch, huh, Weasel? Can't be much." He turned to the three, noting that they seemed to be astonished by his words. "I'd advise you not to be seen with those three often, or else some will get the wrong impression about you." His eyes turned back to the three Gryfindors, noting that all three were showing anger. He turned back to Olivander. "Would you please hurry and get wands for those two so we can leave?"

Olivander nodded. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy." The elder man turned to Heero and Duo, who were staring at Malfoy, assessing him. "Which of you would like to go first?"

Duo grinned as he took his eyes off of Malfoy. "I'll go, sir!" He bounced forward, grinning all the while. "Whatchya want me to do?"

The old man smiled mysteriously as he turned and searched through the many boxes that littered his store. He finally picked one up and turned back to Duo, opening the box. "Birch, dragon heartstring, nine inches." He took the wand out and placed it in Duo's open hand. Duo just stared at the wand, then turned his eyes to Olivander. "Well, boy, give it a good swish."

Duo simply shrugged and flicked it, dropping the wand in surprise when one of the windows cracked and broke open. "Oh, shit. So sorry. Um, I'll pay for that, somehow."

Olivander smiled as he picked up the wand. "Nope, definitely not that wand. Don't worry about the window, happens all the time." He placed the wand back in its box and shuffled across the room, picking up another box. "Oak, centaur hair, ten inches."

Duo picked the wand out of the box and hesitantly flicked it. An entire shelf of boxed wands fell down. He hastily put the wand back into its box. "I don't think that is the one either," he told the elder man, a sheepish grin on his features.

Olivander shook his head. "Definitely not." He went to another side of the room, picking up the box and eyeing it carefully before walking over to Duo. He opened it and held it out to Duo, who grasped it and flicked it, a soft smile lifting his lips as a bright purple light seemed to emanate from the tip. Olivander smiled. "Ebony, sphinx feather, eleven inches. Perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Looks like that's the one." He watched as the braided boy grinned and bounced over to the slightly taller, cobalt blue-eyed boy, winking at him and pushing him forward.

Going on a hunch, Olivander went back to the same side Duo's wand came from and picked up a box, taking the wand out and handing it to the boy in front of him. Eyeing the wand in his hands for a moment, the boy finally flicked it much like Duo had. Nothing bad happened, though ice blue streaks of light fell from the tip of the wand. Olivander smiled. "That's the one. Strange though. Your wand, Mr. Yuy," he ignored the young mans look as he knew that he hadn't been told the youth's name, "is oak, sphinx feather, eleven inches, perfect for Transfigurations. In fact, the sphinx feather from both your and Mr. Maxwell's wand came from twin sphinxes. The female was, and still is, the only full blooded sphinx alive. Even her twin brother is only half sphinx, the other half of his blood consisting of angel. Only their father and mother, Ra and Bastet, knew how that happened."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Ra and Bastet? You mean the Egyptian God of the Sun and Goddess of Cats and Protection?"

"Yes, Mr. Winner, that would be correct. If I was a teacher at Hogwarts, I'd give your House several points for that."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at the old man. "And just how did you get feathers from two sphinxes?"

Olivander's eyes twinkled. "Because the elder twin, the female, told me that one day, two young men would come to my shop with three of their friends, and that they would need the magic her and her brother's feathers would award them. She also told me to tell the two who received the wands that they were to take a hold of their wands the night they got them and each was to say '_Kekare, Kekere_,' and that she and her twin would make an appearance to speak to them about something of utmost importance."

Duo and Heero turned to each other, both memorizing the strange saying. Duo then turned back and grinned. "Gotcha. Thanks, sir."

Olivander grinned. "Not a problem, Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore said that you had the funds to pay for their school supplies?" Malfoy nodded. "It'll be fourteen Galleons then, Mr. Malfoy." He gave the old man said money and turned to his charges. Before he could tell them it was time to go, Duo pouted.

"Can't we wait until after they get their wands? Please? Then we can leave and go where ever we have to go." Heero stifled a chuckle, knowing full well there was no way Malfoy would be able to tell his lover no.

Sure enough, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we leave immediately afterwards, and we are NOT going with them. I refuse to be seen with those three."

Harry's eyes glittered dangerously. "I'd watch it if I were you, Malfoy. Your precious father isn't here to save you this time." Noting Olivander's attention on Quatre, who had stepped forward for his wand, he let the malicious look leave his eyes for a moment and saw the answering smirk on Malfoy's face.

Joining in, Ron glared at the blonde Slytherin. "Yeah, Malfoy. Can't go running to dear old daddy to get him to rescue you this time. Your two cronies aren't even here to help you."

Always ever playing her part, Hermione spoke, throwing a glare at Malfoy. "Stop it you two. He's not worth it." The two grudgingly backed down and turned their attention to Olivander and Quatre. The old man was handing Quatre the first wand he had picked up for the boy, telling him the type it was. "Yew and dragon heartstring." The blonde took a hold of the wand and swished it, handing it back over immediately after some boxes fell over. The old man turned around and shuffled towards the same area Heero and Duo's wands came from, picking up a box and taking the wand out, handing it to Quatre. He swished the wand, smiling brightly as a warmth came from it. "Rosewood and angel hair, seven inches. Just right for Charms." Quatre grinned as he walked back towards the others, inspecting his wand and motioning for Trowa to his turn.

Olivander immediately went back to the area where the previous three received their wands. Moving back to Trowa, he held out the wand in his hands. "Willow and phoenix tail feather, eleven inches." Trowa swished it, handing it back wordlessly when it turned Olivander's remaining hair a bright purple. Ignoring the snickering from Duo, he went back and picked up another one. "Yew and centaur hair, nine inches." This one, when swished, made an entire wall of wands collapse. It was snatched away immediately, only to be quickly replaced by another. This time, when Trowa flicked it, changed Olivander's hair back to its normal color. Olivander grinned as his gaze switched between Quatre and Trowa. "Mr. Barton, your wand is oak, angel hair, ten inches, perfect for anything to do with Magical Creatures. Much as with Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy's wands, the angel hair in both your and Mr. Winner's wands hold a story to them as well. They are not hairs from the same angel, but in fact hairs from two angels who were the best of friends and Death Angels. They were also two of the sphinxes' from Mr.'s Maxwell and Yuy's wands trainers. They too left a message with me when they donated the hairs for the wands. The night you get the wands, hold them and recite '_Sara, Tara_,' and they too would make an appearance." The old man turned to Wufei. "And now Mr. Chang, I believe it is your turn."

As Wufei stepped forwards, Olivander went back to the side of his store the previous four wands came from. It took several tries of Wufei flicking and swishing, knocking down several stacks of boxed wands and Duo's laughter before Olivander excitedly handed Wufei one certain wand. He flicked it and raised his eyebrow when all that happened was the entire mess that had been created was cleaned. "Yes, yes, I should have known, what with the surname Chang." Both of Wufei's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Yes, especially since Chang is affiliated with Dragons. Your wand, Mr. Chang, is willow and dragon heartstring, nine inches, perfect for Charms. Also-"

Wufei smirked. "Let me guess. The Dragon that donated the heartstring is somehow friends with the angels and sphinxes from my friends' wands and left a message for the wand's owner as well."

Olivander smiled. "Right on the first guess, Mr. Chang. The night you get the wand you are to hold it and recite '_Dragontis_' and he too would appear, though he made it clear that he wished it to occur where there would be plenty of room and where no one would see him." Wufei nodded and Olivander turned to Harry. "That will be twenty-one Galleons, Mr. Potter." As Harry handed him the money, Olivander questioned him. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, correct?"

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Olivander."

"How is it holding up? Doing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes, sir."

Olivander smiled. "Very well then, off with you."

The group left the shop, and stood still, letting their eyes adjust to the bright light, when Duo spoke. "That old man is off his rocker, I tell ya."

Malfoy sneered. "Let's go, Maxwell, Yuy. Still have things to get." He turned his glare to the three Gryfindors. "Have fun, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood." He sneered at the looks of anger as he swept away, Heero and Duo following close behind him. When they were a good distance away, Duo began whispering to him.

"What the hell was that about?"

Malfoy smirked. "Dumbledore told you. If I'm seen acting even remotely polite to those three, I'd be in danger quicker than Potter can catch the Golden Snitch." He sighed when he noticed Duo's puzzled expression. "Its part of our sport, Quidditch. I'll explain it later. But all four of us had to act as we would have before today."

Heero spoke then. "That's how you four usually act?"

Malfoy smirked again. "Usually, yes. My dear mother," here he rolled his eyes, "has forbidden me to associate myself with those three, unless it's to torment them, for different reasons. Granger because she isn't a pureblood-"

"A what?"

"Honestly, Maxwell, if you'd be quiet for just a moment I'd tell you." Duo raised and eyebrow and grinned. "Anyway, Granger's parents are muggle, as was stated before we left, so she's not a pureblood. It's rather ridiculous, if you ask me, as it's impossible to be a pureblood, because there are only so many wizarding families. We'd have to marry muggles eventually to keep from interbreeding. Bloody hell, even the Dark Lord isn't a pureblood; his father was a muggle. Well, anyway, that's why I'm not supposed to associate with her, even though she has top marks in our year. Weasley I'm not supposed to be around because even though his family is pureblood, or as pureblood as a family can be, they're bloody poor, since his father works in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. And Potter, well, lets just say it would be bad form to be friends with the one who had put the Dark Lord out of commission for nearly a decade and a half when ones mother is practically the Dark Lord's whore." Here he sneered. "Don't see how Mother could do it."

Duo raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Do what?"

Malfoy sighed before schooling his face into his usual smirk. "Groveling in front of the pathetic excuse of a Dark Lord, kissing his feet and begging for forgiveness whenever she screws up. Bloody pathetic in my opinion."

The three continued on, getting robes, cauldrons, and various other things the two teens would need at Hogwarts, while Malfoy also bought several things he'd need as well. They didn't even see the three Gryfindors or the other three pilots again until they arrived at the pet store, Magical Menagerie, much later in the day.

******************

Hermione sighed as she watched the three walk away, waiting for the slew of questions she knew were fixing to come. From the look on Harry's face, she knew he knew they were coming as well.

"Could someone please explain what the hell that was about?" Hermione raised one eyebrow at Wufei at his language, before speaking.

"That was nothing out of the ordinary, considering that is how we and Malfoy would have acted before today."

"That is how you normally act?"

Ron grinned at Quatre. "Yup, mate, that's how we normally act around that git Malfoy. He taunts, we fight, throw curses at each other, glare, say wait til next time, then continue on our way and try to figure out a way to get rid of whatever bloody curses were thrown. Though I have to say, it didn't seem too hard for that git to get right back into the swing of things."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't see the look on his face before he insulted us, did you?" Hermione smiled slightly and Ron took on a confused look. "Malfoy let his sneer drop, sort of telling us, in his own way, that he was only saying what he was to keep appearances up." The six chatted more as they picked up the rest of their wizarding supplies, finally finding themselves in Magical Menagerie much later in the day.

Quatre grinned when he heard Duo's voice shouting from somewhere in the store.

"Heero! Come on, please! I want a pet!!"

"No, Duo. We don't have time for a pet."

"Please!!!"

Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and began dragging him towards in the direction their friends' voices were coming from. As the rounded a corner, Quatre's smile grew at what he saw. Duo was plastered up against the glass side of a cage, peering inside it and bouncing happily. Heero was staring at his lover in exasperation and Malfoy was watching the scene with his eyebrow raised, but saying nothing.

"Come on, Heero. Just one owl! All five of us can share it, and besides, from what Malfoy says owls are how people send mail. If we have an owl, then it'll be easier for us five to send messages to each other!"

Quatre waltzed up to the three and grinned, knowing full well what Duo was trying to do. "Shame on you, Duo." The braided boy spun around, smiling innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, Q-man?"

Quatre shook his head in amusement, aware of Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's questioning gazes on him and his dear friend. "You're trying to trick Heero into letting you get that owl, don't think you can hide that from me." The blonde pilot grinned innocently. "You're not the only one who can be sly."

Duo laughed loudly, his guffaws echoing in the near-empty store. "You caught me, Quatre. Of course, Heero knew what I was up to, didn't ya, koi?"

Heero simply glared at the braided boy before muttering, "Baka."

Wufei stepped closer, peering around Quatre and Duo to see the owl in question. When he saw it, he barely kept himself from snorting. As was usual for Duo, the owl was pitch black, sitting on a perch and staring out at the teens debating over him. "What kind of owl is this?"

Malfoy smirked. "It's an eagle owl, quite the ferocious hunter and extremely dependable."

Wufei nodded once, signaling that he had heard the blonde wizard, before turning to his fellow pilots. "As much as I hate to say it, Duo does have a point. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did explain the four Houses that made up Hogwarts to us today, and it would be reasonable to have an owl to send each other messages in case we are put in different houses, which I don't doubt."

Trowa nodded. "Wufei's right. From what we've gathered, I can assure you we all will be separated."

Duo smiled brightly. "All right! Let's get that one then!"

Harry laughed. "All right, we'll get it. I'll pay for it, though, as a sort of thank you for being here."

Quatre smiled and nodded at him. "Thank you, Harry."

Malfoy sneered at the group. "What now, Potter? Trying to buy yourself some more friends?" The five pilots wisely stood down, letting the ones in front of them settle this.

Harry glared at the blonde wizard. "No, Malfoy, I'm not buying my friends, unlike you. You're the one who not only bought his friends with the Nimbus 2001's, but also your place on the Quidditch team. You couldn't catch the Golden Snitch if it was right in front of you."

"At least Slytherin's Keeper can do what he is supposed to do, unlike the Weasel there," Malfoy taunted back.

Ron's face turned redder than his hair before he shouted back, "I was able to do a Keeper's job, if you'll remember, ferret-face! Who won the Quidditch Cup, huh? It sure as bloody hell wasn't the Slytherins. No, it was the Gryfindors!"

Duo stepped forward, speaking quietly. "I'm not too sure what's going on here, but you're drawing a crowd. Can we please just leave?" Harry and Malfoy glared at each other heatedly. Watching them, Quatre's hand came up and went straight to his chest, rubbing the area above his heart as if he were trying to alleviate some of his pain.

Harry nodded once all of a sudden and turned to Quatre and Duo. "I'll buy the owl for you and will just have Quatre deliver it to you, if that is all right, Duo."

Duo grinned slowly and nodded. "That will be fine." He bowed deeply, noting Heero did the same before he stood straight back up. "It was a pleasure meeting you and maybe we'll see each other at Hogwarts when term begins." He turned around and picked up a bag of his things, noting Heero did the same before following Malfoy out of the pet shop. Playing his part further, Duo asked loud enough for some passerby's to hear, "Why don't you get along with those three, Malfoy? My three friends seem to find they are decent."

Malfoy scoffed at Duo's words, lifting his eyes to meet the violet ones and noting what the braided teen was doing. Silently, he praised the young man before him, noting he seemed to have several sly and sneaky qualities. "They're bloody Gryfindors, Maxwell. I'm a Slytherin. Slytherins and Gryfindors do not get along." Duo nodded, seeming to take the explanation as a suitable answer, leaving Malfoy up to leading him and Heero to the portkey that would take them back to Hogwarts.

Moments later, the other six left Magical Menagerie, Quatre carrying a curious caged black eagle owl, and they too went to the portkey back to Hogwarts.

When they arrived back at the school in the hallway outside of the Great Hall, Quatre almost dropped the owl's cage when a loud shout came from inside the Great Hall. Without words, Quatre quickly shoved the cage to the nearest to him, Ron, as he, Trowa, and Wufei each pulled out a weapon and dashed inside the Great Hall. There, they saw a tall man with long blonde hair standing before Draco, his angry visage locked with Dumbledore's. Draco's face was expressionless as he stood beside the man. Quickly, the three hid their weapons as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered behind them. Quatre's hand went to his heart, rubbing his chest as he stared intently at the man before him.

Behind Draco and the mysterious man, the three pilots' eyes saw Duo, Heero, a pretty girl with blonde hair they didn't recognize but seemed to be their age, Dumbledore, the two men they were introduced to in Dumbledore's office, Snape and Lupin, and a strict-looking woman with her hair pulled back into a severe bun and spectacles on her face watching the two. It wasn't long before they realized the shout they had heard came from the long-haired blonde man in front of them.

"You're telling me I cannot take my own son home?! That he has to stay here for the rest of the summer?!"

Dumbledore nodded once. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. He isn't the only student that I've requested to come back six weeks before term starts. He and a few others have been requested to stay here to help with five students whom have transferred here."

"And who, may I ask, are these transfer students and where are they at?"

Taking his hand from his Space Heart and nodding his head, knowing the other four would see it, Quatre stepped forward into the man's line of site and bowed to him. "Hello, sir. I am Quatre Winner, one of the transfer students from Japan."

Duo bounded down from the teacher's table, grinning, stopping when he stood beside Quatre and bowed as well. "Duo Maxwell, at your service." He smiled devilishly. "Pleased to meet you."

Wufei bowed to him next. "Chang Wufei, sir. It is an honor to meet you."

"Trowa Barton." Trowa stood directly next to Quatre as he bowed.

Heero calmly walked down from the platform and bowed stiffly. "Heero Yuy." He stood back up, his back straight. "I apologize for the Headmaster deeming it necessary to have your son here, sir, but he felt that it would be best for students our age to show us around."

There was an unpleasant pause as the man revealed to be Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father, stared at them. After a few moments, Duo grinned and turned to Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa and began speaking in Japanese so fast that only they and Heero could comprehend his words, even if anyone else had known Japanese.

**_"This guy is Draco's dad, and he's a real asshole. Came in here and started demanding to be able to take his son home. I don't like him, he gives off this wrongness."_**

Quatre nodded. **_"You're right about him giving off a sense of wrongness."_** His hand came up and started rubbing his chest for what seemed like the billionth time that day. **_"I don't think he's himself. I get two different feelings from him. There's the part we are all seeing right now, the side that feels evil. But its not the real him. He's fighting whatever it is; he wants to-"_** Quatre's face became pale and he started swaying slightly. It was enough for Trowa to wrap an arm around the smaller blonde's waist, which caused Mr. Malfoy's eyebrows to shoot straight to his hairline. Trowa ignored him as he spoke.

**_"I've got to get him out of here. His Space Heart is going out of control."_** Nodding, Wufei too put an arm around Quatre, but around his shoulders, as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you tell us where we could take Quatre to lay down? He's not feeling well."

Dumbledore nodded, not taking his eyes off of the elder Malfoy. "Of course, Mr.'s Potter and Weasley and Ms. Granger will take you to their common room for the moment. The password is the same as it was at the end of last term." The three nodded and went to lead the three out of the Great Hall when Quatre spoke up.

"I'm fine, Professor. I just need to sit down." Trowa immediately placed his hand on Quatre's chin and forced the blonde to look up at him. A moment later he nodded and led the blonde to a chair nearby. The oldest Malfoy watched them and turned back to Dumbledore.

"You have Potter, Weasley, and Granger here as well?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Draco is Head Boy, and Ms. Parkinson," he nodded to the direction of the girl that Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had noticed but not known, "is a Slytherin prefect, and Mr. Weasley is a Gryfindor prefect and Ms. Granger is Head Girl. Mr. Potter was staying with the Weasley's when I asked for Mr. Weasley to come, so I invited him to come as well. This way, there is one student from Hogwarts for each transfer student from Japan."

Malfoy was silent for a moment before he nodded stiffly. "Very well then. Will I at least be able to expect my son home for the Christmas holidays?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled momentarily. "I'm not sure, Mr. Malfoy. It depends on how well the five transfer students have settled in here."

Malfoy was silent before he asked another question. "Have they already been sorted?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We were waiting for those six to return from Diagon Alley to sort them. You're more than welcome to watch if you want."

Malfoy nodded briskly. "I will." The stern looking woman then placed a stool on the platform, setting it in front of the long table there. She placed a worn looking hat on top of it and turned to the five.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfigurations here at Hogwarts. When I call your name, you'll come up here, sit down, and then place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will place you into your house." Duo snorted quietly, but it was quiet enough in the Great Hall for everyone to hear. McGonagall ignored it and called the first name. "Barton, Trowa." Trowa left Quatre's side and walked up to the platform, ignoring those around him, and sat down and placed the hat on his head. A moment later, he jumped slightly, though only his fellow pilots saw it.

_"Ahh...yes...I see. You're not from this time, are you, boy?"_

**"No."**

__

"Yes, seems Dumbledore needs your help. Yes, yes, this shall be an interesting year indeed. Now, where to put you? Hmm, yes, yes...you are quite smart, but Ravenclaw isn't for you, oh no. Hufflepuff isn't for you either, though you are quite loyal. Neither is Slytherin, what with their cunning ways. No, no, seems as if the only place for you is **GRYFINDOR!"** The last bit was yelled out, echoing throughout the walls of the Great Hall. Trowa took the Sorting Hat off and placed it back on the stool, glaring at it for a moment before turning to the other pilots. Heero and Duo had joined Quatre and Wufei while he had been sorted, and he walked over to them, ignoring everyone's eyes.

He sat down beside Quatre as he whispered, "That hat speaks to you inside your mind." The others nodded, letting him know that they had heard him as McGonagall called out the next name.

"Chang, Wufei." Wufei stood swiftly, and walked up to the stool. He sat down and placed the hat on his head, steeling himself for what ever voice he would hear.

__

"Another one from the future, hmm? Yes, yes, this will most definitely be an interesting year."

**"Will you just sort me already? I don't have time for this."**

The hat seemed to snort in his mind. _"Fine, fine. Seems Dumbledore needs your help as well. Now, where to put you? Hmm…yes, yes, you are quite brave and courageous, but Gryfindor isn't for you, oh no. Hufflepuff isn't for you either, though you are quite loyal. Neither is Slytherin, for you aren't the type to be cunning, oh no, you seek justice, but not while being underhanded. No, no, seems as if the only place for you is **RAVENCLAW!"**_

Wufei quickly took the hat off of his head and placed it back on the stool as he stood and stalked back down to the other pilots. McGonagall's voice called out, "Maxwell, Duo."

Duo grinned and strutted his way towards the stool, whistling as he did. He flopped down onto the stool, grinning as he heard Quatre giggle quietly at him. He slammed the hat onto his head and didn't wait for it to speak to him.

**"Ok, where's this voice I'm supposed to hear?"**

A chuckle seemed to resound in his mind. _"Aren't we the impatient one, Mr. Maxwell?"_

Everyone watched as Duo shrugged. **"Yeah, I've been told that before."**

_"Hmm, what is it with students from the future today?"_

**"That Dumbledore dude said that he needed our help to bring some guy back and to help that Harry kid kill some Voldemort-dude."**

_"Not scared to say Lord Voldemort's name, then are we?"_

**"Nope. Kinda stupid to be scared of a name, personally. But it's worked for me before, just cuz of who I am."**

_"Yes, yes, I see…people where scared of you and your friends because of your skills…and you used it to your advantage…you're quite the sneaky individual as well."_

**"Not much to help for that; had to be. I grew up on the streets of L2."**

_"I see, I see…yes, then, it's quite obvious where I should put you. You'll do great things, great things to help those you care for, and you'll do anything to help them. Yes, yes, sneaky, conniving, cunning…yes, seems as if that even though you are extremely intelligent, courageous, and loyal, that you'll fit best in **SLYTHERIN!"**_ Duo jerked the hat off his head and placed it back on the stool, then strolled back down to the other pilots, aware that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gaping at him and that the younger Malfoy was looking at him, hiding his surprise quite well, but not well enough for Duo to miss it. The elder Malfoy, on the other hand, was looking at him oddly; for once, Duo couldn't read the look on someone else's face. He ignored it for the time being, memorizing the look for later contemplation.

"Winner, Quatre." Quatre smiled as he waved away Trowa's hands to help him up and stood on his own, making his way towards the stool. He smiled politely at McGonagall and sat down. He held the hat in his hands and, bringing it to his head, snuck a glance towards the elder Malfoy. He Space Heart gave a twinge, but he ignored it as he sat the Sorting Hat on his head.

_"Ahh, Mr. Winner. Oh yes, you are quite the sly one."_

**"Only when it comes to someone I don't trust or understand."**

_"And it seems as if the distrust you feel is aimed towards Lucius Malfoy."_

**"It's not distrust I feel towards him. It's confusion. I'm reading mixed feelings from him, and I don't know why. I need to figure out why he's feeling one way, yet acting another. It's important that I do. I can feel that Draco loves his father, and that the elder Malfoy didn't used to be like he is now. Something happened, something changed him. I intend to find out why, if for no other reason than to give Draco a sense of closure with his father.."**

_"Yes, yes, quite loyal you are. You want to know what's wrong with him to help someone you just met?"_

**"Draco Malfoy hides several things that he feels. I know it. I felt it the first time I talked to him. Then, I didn't know why he was hiding what he was, but after talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I know why he's hiding what he's feeling. He's afraid of being rejected, and after having his father change on him, turn into someone he wasn't, Draco is afraid to take the risk of Harry finding out."**

_"Very intuitive of you, Mr. Winner…that little Space Heart of yours, as you call it, comes in handy, doesn't it? Learn to expand it, Mr. Winner, you will need it. But right now, you need to be sorted. Hmm, one would say almost smart enough for Ravenclaw, but you aren't like your friend, Mr. Chang…and though you are quite brave, like your dear Mr. Barton, Gryfindor isn't for you. You can be quite sly and cunning, and do have the proper etiquette for Slytherin, but are too naïve for that house. Which leaves only your supreme loyalty towards your friends, which puts you in **HUFFLEPUFF!**_" Quatre took the hat off and slid off of the stool, placing the hat where he had sat and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before turning and making his way back towards his friends.

McGonagall opened her mouth, saying "Yuy, Heero," but Heero had started his way up to the stool before Quatre even sat down. Heero picked the hat up and, without even sitting down, placed it on his head.

_"Mr. Yuy…quite determined to make this quick, are you?"_

**"You will put me in Slytherin with Duo."**

_"I will, will I?"_

**"Yes."**

_"But what if it's not the house for you?"_

**"It is, because Duo is there. I'll go no where else."**

_"But-"_

**"No buts. If you want everyone to sleep soundly at night, you'll put me with Duo."**

_"Sleep soundly at night? Ahh…I see…yes…the nightmares the two of you have…yes, yes…plus…ahh, I see…yes, yes, I really don't have a choice, do I?"_

**"No."**

_"Very well, then. **SLYTHERIN!"**_ Heero wrenched the hat off of his head and handed it back to McGonagall. He turned and walked back down to his fellow pilots, sat down, and looked up to Dumbledore. The other four followed his example, all five looking at him expectedly.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, yes, very good. Mr. Barton, you'll be with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley and Ms. Granger. Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell-"

Duo interrupted him, grinning. "I told you before, none of that 'Mr.' crap."

Dumbledore nodded once. "Yes, I forgot. Well, Mr. Yuy, Duo, you will be in the same house as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson." The girl who had remained silent for the whole time stepped forward, nodding to them in greeting. "Mr. Winner, Mr. Chang, we don't have any prefects from your houses here with us at this time, but you are welcome to go to either one of the others for any questions." The two nodded.

The elder Malfoy turned towards Dumbledore. "I'm afraid I have to be going. Draco, a word before I leave?" Draco nodded and followed his father out of the door. A few moments later, he came back in, his face indescribable. The girl, Parkinson, immediately ran up to him.

"Are you all right, Draco?" she whispered, not knowing the five pilots could hear her.

"I'm fine; he was just being his usual self. I'll tell you more later." Draco turned to Dumbledore. "Where the bloody hell are we staying until school starts back?"

Dumbledore smiled. "There is a set of rooms in the astronomy tower that will fit all of you until term starts." The pilots noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione nervously glancing over at the Parkinson girl standing by Draco. Apparently, Dumbledore did as well. "Ms. Parkinson is quite all right, Harry. She's on our side." The girl looked over at Harry and smirked.

"Nervous, Potter?"

"It's not everyday one finds out that his enemy and one of his enemy's friends are in fact not his enemies."

The girl left Draco's side and walked right up to Harry, glaring at him for a few moments before she spoke. "I understand where you're coming from, Potter. I thought I was alone until Dumbledore brought me into his office yesterday morning and told me about Draco."

Hermione spoke up then, her forehead drawn into a frown. "Then why weren't you there earlier, when they first got here?" She pointed towards the pilots, making sure to leave how they got there out in case she wasn't aware of it.

The girl snorted. "Please. I had to talk my parents into letting me stay here for the rest of the summer. They weren't going to let me come, not until I told them Draco was going to be here. Wish I could have been here. I bet it was interesting to see whatever potion Professor Snape used to bring them here from their time." Hermione raised her eyebrow at the girl, before nodding her acceptance of her answer.

Duo bounded up to the group. "And how does him being here let you stay here?"

The girl turned to him, her eyes raking up and down his form, a smirk appearing on her face. "Because his parents and my parents are dead set on making the two of us marry. Neither of us want to be married to the other, but you, I wouldn't mind dating you."

Duo stared at her a moment, his own eyes checking her out, before smiling. "Sorry, babe. I'm taken." At this, Heero strode forward and wrapped his arms possessively around Duo's middle. The girl seemed taken aback, before rolling her eyes.

"Of course. All the good ones are either already taken or gay." Duo let out a loud bark of laughter; the girl smirked at him before continuing. "By the way, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Duo took her out held hand, shaking it lightly. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, I'm Shinigami."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "The God of Death?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that what that means?"

Duo laughed and nodded. "Yes, it is. And how did you know that?"

Pansy grinned devilishly. "I know Japanese. And I agree, Draco's dad can be a real asshole." Duo blushed. "He wasn't always like-"

"Pansy, if I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence. I do not wish for my family to be discussed out here in the open in front of me."

Pansy grinned at Draco before turning back to Duo and winking. She leaned in, whispering, "I'll tell all of you later. That old geezer, Dumbledore, knows perfectly well what's wrong, but he either can't or won't do anything to fix it."

"*_Ahem_*." The group turned towards the adults. Dumbledore stood before them, grinning. "I do hope that past animosity can be forgotten and soon forgiven. Ms. Parkinson knows where the dorms in the Astronomy tower are, and the password. Dobby will have your things taken up there shortly." He turned and motioned for the other adults left in the room to follow him. He was the last to leave the Great Hall, and before he left, he called over his shoulder, "Harry, if I could see you in my office tomorrow morning? Just have the gargoyles alert me when you get there." With that, he left the room.

Harry turned to Pansy and held out his hand. "Truce then?"

Pansy studied him for a moment before smiling and taking his hand. "Truce. Except in public. Draco and I still have to act like the Slytherins that hate you and the other two."

Hermione smiled. "Well, let's go to our rooms then?" Pansy nodded and took the lead, Hermione right beside her, the two chattering away.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Great. Now she'll have a girl to finally talk to." Harry laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Ron." Draco smirked as he began walking after the two girls. Harry and Ron followed after him, letting the pilots to walk behind them.

"Uhh, question? Who's Dobby?" Harry, Ron, and Draco turned around and stared at Duo. "What?"

Harry shook his head. "You'll meet him soon."

TBC

**__**

A/N: Hope ya'll liked this chapter as well!!! Keep those names Olivander told the pilots-they will be seen again!!! And don't worry: there are no Mary Sue's. Just a myth explained in chapter three. Also, I forgot to note this in chapter one: ignore the year I used. I know that's not the real year, but I'm new to the HP universe, and I wasn't too sure what year Harry and co. fifth year ended in, so I just improvised. Hope ya'll don't mind! Review please!!!


	3. Chapter Three

****

Future Help

A HP/GW crossover

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, cussing, violence, possible lime/lemon

Pairings: eventual DM/HP, 1X2, 3X4, RW/HG, RL/??, ??/SB, JP/LP

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected with it; don't sue!

Notes: Text typed as **_this, in bold and italics_**, is Japanese. As I cannot speak it, just pretend that when you read something in bold italics, the pilots are speaking in Japanese.

****

A/N: Also, this does take place after book five, but in it, Lucius Malfoy gets carted off to Azkaban. He doesn't for the sake of my story, all right? Otherwise, OotP happens exactly as Rowling wrote it. Also, after this chapter, the chapters will be coming slower. I don't have chapter four written yet. My muse is being difficult; I know what I want to do, I just have to figure out how to do it. Fun, huh?

****

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I might not always be able to personally respond to each review, but I can now and I just want to say thanks beforehand!!

****

Zetes Hikari Yuuki: Thanks for the review hun! Here's your explanation on what happened to Lucius!!

****

Rena Lupin: Here's the next chapter!!! Thanks!!

****

Sapphire-Wolf1: Here's chapter three, hope ya like!!

****

QueenStrata: -=eyes widen=- Holy shit, that was a long review!! -=grins=- THANKS!! Okies…lesse…first, thanks for your review. Secondly, glad you liked the way I wrote Pansy. I figured Draco would need a fellow Slytherin, and she was just the one I chose. I'm trying to write her like I am Draco-still the whole-hearted Slytherin, just on the good side. You'll find out how she knows Japanese in chapter four, I promise. As for the pairings…well…it's a surprise, sorta. Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Lucius will be together, but I'm not telling in what combination. ^,^ It's a secret!! -=giggles=- And thanks for the info about the eagle owl-I don't know squat about owls, so I just went with the flow. Glad it worked out in the end thought (sorta)!! And I don't think I've actually stated that Ron and Hermione were together; I don't remember saying it, but they will be together. I'll go back and read my chapters and see if I did say they were already together; if they are, I'll explain it in chapter four as well!!! (and don't worry-I read OotP in 7 hours-I didn't move a muscle from the chair I sat in, unless it was to smoke) Also, you'll meet the original characters in this chapter-I just wanted to reassure the readers that they are not Mary Sue's-I don't really like those anyway. These characters will only be in the story for a few chapters. As for your guesses on Draco and Harry's descendant-well…I'll tell you this. You would have been a great Sherlock Holmes for your deductive reasoning!! -=grins=- But I'm still not going to tell you-although it might become obvious in this chapter!!!! Glad you're liking it so far!!! Enjoy!!!

****

Chapter Three

"Harry Potter! Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter again! Dobby has brought Harry Potter and friends' belongings here as the great Dumbly[1] asked!" Duo's eyes widened as he backed up against a wall.

"What the hell is that?!?!"

Both Harry and Ron burst out laughing as Draco smirked. Hermione and Pansy were staring at him for a few moments before shaking their heads. The other pilots were too busy staring at the short, elfish creature standing before them.

"That is Dobby, a house elf." Harry shook his head, wiping away tears of mirth as he did so.

"Dobby did work for my father, before Potter over there tricked him into setting Dobby free." Harry smirked as he looked over to the blonde. "The prat was bloody pissed when he got home that day." Draco sighed as he trudged over to one of the rooms. "Pansy, I'm going to take a shower. Use the time well." With that he shut the door and Pansy turned to the small house elf.

"Thanks for bringing up our things, Dobby. We'll let you know if we need anything else, ok?" Dobby nodded quickly.

"Yes, Mistress Parkinson." Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone. Taking a deep breath, Pansy motioned for the others to take a seat. Duo immediately grabbed Heero's hand and tugged the other boy in the direction of a loveseat. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down on a couch, Hermione sitting in between the two boys. Quatre smiled as he and Trowa sat down on another loveseat and Wufei took one of the chairs. Ignoring the other two chairs left, Pansy began pacing.

"Ok, I'm going to do as Draco said and use this time well. Yes, he knows what I'm about to do, its why he purposefully left the room. What I tell you, you are not to go speaking to him about. He doesn't want to hear about it, it's already on his mind enough."

Quatre's forehead creased as he interrupted her. "Does it have to deal with his father? Because I have a couple of questions about him."

Pansy nodded. "Yes, it does. First of all, let me tell you this. Draco and I grew up together, along with a couple other of our Slytherin housemates. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Bulstrode. Millicent and I were the only two girls. Greg, Vincent, Blaise, and Draco were the only boys Millicent and I were allowed to hang out with growing up until we began attending Hogwarts. Believe it or not, with all six of us, only one of our parents were actually Death Eaters."

Wufei interrupted her. "Your parents' are Death Eaters?"

Pansy sighed and nodded. "Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle's fathers are one, Blaise Zabini's mother is one, Millicent Bulstrode's father is one, and my mother is one. As for Draco," she paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "his mother is the Death Eater. I know about what his father did in our second year to Ginny Weasley and at the Ministry of Magic just before school ended our fifth year. But know this: the Lucius you know now is not the Lucius I knew growing up." Pansy took a deep breath again. "He's been under the Imperious Curse for some time now, and Narcissa Malfoy, his _wife_," Pansy said the word as if it was a disease, "is the one who cast it on him."

Duo spoke up. "What the hell is the Imperious Curse?"

Harry had paled upon its mention, and he now spoke as if he was detached from the world. "It's an Unforgivable Curse. There's three. There's the Imperious Curse, which lets the caster have complete control over the one they cast it on. There's the Crucio Curse, which causes the one it is cast upon to experience the most horrible pain they can even conceive. The third is the Killing Curse." He paused, staring into the flames of the fireplace. "When cast, it instantly kills the one it is cast upon."

Quatre looked at the Boy-Who-Lived for a moment before asking him, "Which ones have you had cast on you, Harry?"

The response was immediate and quiet. "All of them." Ron reached over and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder while Hermione stood from the couch and hugged him. Harry pushed them away after a few moments and began staring at the fire again, well aware of the looks the pilots were giving him. "In our fourth year, a man named Alastor Moody was supposed to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. But he was kidnapped and a Death Eater took a Polyjuice potion. The potion can make you change into someone else, physically. The imposter entered my name for a tournament that we were having that year. When he began teaching us about the Unforgivable Curses, he performed the Imperious Curse on us so that we would supposedly know what to look for and learn how to fight it. I was the only one able to fight it." Hermione conjured up a glass of water and handed it to Harry, smiling faintly as he nodded his thanks and took a sip. Pansy took one of the last chairs. Draco had entered the room behind them all, and leaned against the bathroom doorframe, not ready to let the others know he was there. The pilots, however, had heard him the instant he entered and ignored him for the moment, instead listening to Harry. "During the last part of the tournament, another student and I got transported to a graveyard. Cedric was…" Harry paused, his throat tightening and his voice threatening to give out. He took another sip of water before continuing. "A man called Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew, killed Cedric before doing a ritual that brought Voldemort back. I had to duel him. He cast the Crucio Curse on me. I barely got away." He stopped and stared into the flames, watching them dance and create odd shapes on the walls.

"You said you had all three Curses cast on you. If that is true, then you had the Killing Curse cast on you as well." Heero spoke, making his question seem more like a statement.

Harry nodded as his eyes went hard. "When Voldemort killed my parents, it was because he was there to kill me. Just me. My father died trying to give my mother time to get away with me. My mother died, giving her life for mine. When Voldemort went to use the Killing Curse on me, something happened. It seemed that when my mother sacrificed herself for me, doing so caused an ancient magic to work itself on me. Voldemort couldn't touch me or kill me. He cast the Killing Curse on me, but it rebounded off of me back to him, debilitating him and causing him to have to go around without a body of his own up until our fourth year. That curse is the reason I have this scar on my forehead."

Pansy smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. None of us really knew what truly happened. I didn't until Dumbledore came to me."

Harry shook his head. "Forget it. That's why we're here now." He smiled ruefully. "Maybe now we can be the friends we probably would have been to begin with."

Draco took that as his cue to let his presence be known. "What on earth do you mean by that, Potter?" He smirked, the expression oddly familiar, yet not, on his features. Normally it would have been malicious, but right then, at that moment, it wasn't. It was just a smirk. A plain smirk. "Do you mean the friends we would have been had you not turned down my offer of friendship?"

Harry smirked back before leaning back against the couch. "Oddly enough, no, I don't mean that. What I'm talking about, no one but Dumbledore knows, not even Ron and Hermione."

Ron turned to him, his jaw open, as Hermione bounded back up from her place on the floor where she had sat after hugging Harry. "Harry, what didn't you tell us?" The tone in her voice was simply filled with curiosity and nothing more.

Harry smirked again. "I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin."

Four jaws dropped to the floor in unison: Hermione and Ron's eyes wide in disbelief while both Draco and Pansy immediately snapped their mouths shut and began appraising Harry with their eyes. The pilots simply stared at him for a few minutes, appraising the young man before them. Duo finally busted out laughing as Quatre smiled, Trowa cracked a ghost of a grin, and Wufei and Heero simply raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

Harry smiled as he drained his water. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But at the time, I had only just met Ron, and he had mentioned how tons of Death Eaters had come from Slytherin. Plus the fact that Draco over there had been sorted into Slytherin, and after my second meeting with him, I didn't want to be in the same house as him."

Draco snorted. "Wasn't my bloody fault. Can't help the way that bloody woman raised me to believe."

Ron looked at Harry confused. "Second meeting?"

Harry laughed. "I don't think I ever told anyone that either. The first time I met Draco was at Madam Malkin's."

Draco smirked from where he stood. "I remember that. You were there with the half-giant, weren't you?" Harry nodded as Duo perked up.

"A half-giant? You have real giants?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. Unicorns, giants, trolls, werewolves, phoenixes, banshees, all those sorts of things are actually real."

Harry grinned. "Dumbledore told you before that Moony was a werewolf."

Duo looked up at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "Moony?"

Harry shook his head. "Remus Lupin. Moony is his nickname from when-when he, Sirius, my father, and that rat were all friends here at Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "Moony was his nickname because of him being a werewolf. Pettigrew's was Wormtail since his animagus form was a rat." The disgust in his tone didn't escape the other occupants in the room. "My father was called Prongs because he turned into a stag. Sirius was known as Padfoot; he turned into a dog."

Draco snapped his head from where he was looking into the fire towards Harry. "That was the dog that jumped up on you on platform 9 ¾, wasn't it?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah. After you came into our compartment after we left and mentioned something about 'dogging', Hermione, Ron, and I were scared that you knew it had been Sirius and that it wouldn't be a good thing if you had."

Quatre smiled at him. "You miss him, don't you?" Harry nodded once. Quatre simply nodded his head. "We'll do what we can to get him back, ok?" Harry smiled his gratitude to the pilots as they all nodded that they would help him. Before anyone could say anything else, Duo bounded up from the loveseat he and Heero shared, whipping out his wand.

"Ok, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm wanting to see what that old creepy guy Olivander meant when he handed us our wands." The other pilots stood as well, each pulling out their wand and studying them. Pansy stood, a look of confusion on her face.

Draco saw her look and grinned. "Olivander said something odd about their wands."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You mean odder than what he usually says?" Draco simply nodded before turning to the five pilots.

"We should go somewhere where there will be more room. I remember that crazy old coot mentioning something about a dragon."

Harry's eyes went from Hermione to Ron and back before he smiled and nodded. "I think I know just the place to go."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Absolutely brilliant, Harry!" She turned to the others and nodded her head in the direction of the door. "Come one, we'll go to the Room of Requirement."

A short walk later, the group stopped in the middle of a seemingly random hallway. Before their eyes, a door shimmered into existence. Harry turned to the others, speaking to them. "Ok, everyone just concentrate on needing an extremely large room, large enough to fit a dragon, along with somewhere to sit for us all." That said, he turned and opened the door, walking through it into the room. They all followed him, those who hadn't ever been in the room before amazed at the sheer size of it.

"Damn, we could've used places like this back in the war," Duo said, a sad look in his eyes.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, it would have been handy. What does this room do, exactly, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "The Room of Requirement will supply you with whatever you need. We needed a large space, so it gave us an extremely large room."

Hermione nodded, taking a look around the room. "It's bigger than the Great Hall."

Ron turned to the pilots. "All right, then. Let's see it. Do whatever Olivander said to do."

The five looked to each other, taking their wands out. Without knowing why, the five pilots each began a strange chant, not aware the other four were speaking the exact same words.

"_Sedika Motka, Ikia Heida Lokia_.[2]" They all paused, then whispered the words again, this time, each added one of the words Olivander had spoken to them. At the end of the word _Lokia_, Heero added "_Kekare_," Duo "_Kekere_," Quatre "_Tara_," Trowa "_Sara_", and Wufei "_Dragontis_." The effect was immediate.

In a swirl of mist, its color ranging and changing between many, reds, blues, purples, blacks, grays, whites, yellows, greens, and oranges. What seemed like hours later, but was more than likely only seconds, five figures of varying sizes could be seen in the mist as it receded. When it was all gone, several gasps could be heard from the group as they stared at the newcomers in the room.

Most noticeable was the large, incredibly large, Chinese Fireball dragon that sat on its haunches, flapping it's wings a few times before settling them on it's back. The dragon's hide was a mixture of red, gold, and silver, it's eyes pure black. It's wings, from what had been seen of them, were of an impressive wingspan, at least fifteen feet in width, each.

To the dragon's left stood two females with beautiful wings. The two were obviously the angels, though their wings were not the pristine white in fables of old. Yes, they were a shimmering white, but they also had splotches of bright red on them, reminding one of blood splatter. One of the angel's and short, choppy, spiked dirty blonde hair. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room before settling on the group in front of her. The other had deep, dark purple hair that, if let down, would probably go to her lower back. As it was, her amethyst locks were pulled up into a graceful ponytail, keeping the locks out of her hazel eyes.

To the left of them, reclined in Ancient Egyptian style couches, were a male and a female. The male stood quickly, his long black hair pulled back into a low tail, his duel-colored eyes taking in his surroundings as his gray angel-like wings wrapped around him. A gray tail twitched behind him in annoyance. The female stood slowly, her curly black hair reaching to her midback, her eyes also duel-colored, but whereas the male's left was purple and right was silver, her right was purple and left silver. Her wings differed from the others in that they weren't on her back. The metallic blue feathers seemed to come out of her arms, creating the look of a cloak wrapped around her until she spread her arms to use her wings to fly. Behind her, a black tail flipped in curiosity as her cat ears twitched. She turned to the ones that had appeared with her, smiling, small fangs appearing.

"Da and Ma send their regards to the lot of you and wish to know why none of you have been visiting."

The blonde angel smirked. "We've been…busy."

The female sphinx snorted. "Busy my arse." She turned to the stunned students, her smirk back in place. "Lesse." She walked straight to Heero, staring at him intently, before turning to the others. "His wand's the one connected to me." The large dragon stared at her for a moment before lowering his head to Wufei, nuzzling him for a moment.

"He has dragon blood in him, as does the young blonde one over there." It's voice rumbled throughout the room as it nodded over towards Draco.

The purple-haired angel bounded over towards Quatre, smiling goofily. "Hey! I'm Tara, and your wand has my hair in it!" Quatre smiled at the bouncy girl.

"I'm Quatre Winner." He paused, staring at her wings. "You're a real angel?"

The other angel nodded. "Yes, we are. We're the first Death Angels ever created. Of course, it was found that we had a slight-drawback, we'll say-so we were destroyed." She smirked deviously. "Of course, we found a loophole and came back. The name's Sara."

The female sphinx grinned. "I'm Kekare, by the way, and that over there is my twin, Kekere." The male half-sphinx, half-angel grinned in greeting Kekare pointed towards the large dragon. "That is Dragontis. Ignore how stuffy he gets every now and then, I'll annoy the hell out of him if he starts being all iffy." The girl grinned.

Sara stared hard at the humans before her. "Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Louise Granger[3], Ronald Stephen Weasley[4], Pansy Nichole Parkinson[5], Heero Yuy-real name Kokuei Tomoe, Duo Maxwell-real name James Thomas Malfoy-, Trowa Barton-real name Triton Bloom-," she ignored the three teen's shocked looks for the brief moment it was on their faces and the looks Duo and Draco exchanged, and simply continued, "Quatre Rebarba Winner, and Wufei Chang." The angel waved a hand and the ten found themselves seated, rather quickly. Harry and Draco shared a seat, as did Heero and Duo, Quatre and Trowa, Hermione and Ron, and Pansy and Wufei. Kekare and Kekere took their seats on their Egyptian couches while the two angel conjured up seats for themselves. After everyone was seated, the blonde angel began speaking again. "We know why we've been called here. We've been watching your world for some time now."

Hermione immediately spoke up. "What do you mean 'your world'?"

Kekare smiled. "This is your world. We come from somewhere completely different. Technically, none of us are allowed in the realms of Heaven or Hell, though we go to both places quite frequently."

Ron's face creased in puzzlement as he spoke. "Why the bloody hell would you want to go to hell?"

Kekere stared at him for a moment before answering. "Do you know anything about Egyptian mythology?" The redhead shook his head while Hermione immediately piped up.

"I read up on it after I heard about Ron and his family going there a few years ago."

Kekere turned his gaze to her. "Do you remember who their God of the Underworld was?"

"Anubis, if I remember correctly."

Kekare took up from there. "Do you know anything at all about Egyptian Gods and Goddesses family lines?" Everyone shook their head in the negative. "Well good, because if you had, we'd've told you to throw it all away. What the humans have written in many texts is not true. For example, you won't find my twin or myself in any texts you look in. You will find mentions of the sphinx, mind you, but nothing too revealing. Da and Ma made sure to keep us out of view of the mortals, for many reasons better left to be discussed later. Da has two brothers, the Sky God Horus and the God of the Underworld Anubis. We frequently go to the Underworld to visit our Uncle Anubis." The students nodded once, accepting the explanation.

Sara continued. "As I was saying, all five of us have watched your world, though from different places. We know what's going on. And we can help."

"How can you help?" Sara's gaze went straight to the boy with the legendary scar.

"The five of us can train the ten of you for any type of battle, be it physical, mental, or magical, and with both wand and wandless magic. It won't be easy, we can tell you that right now."

The two sphinxes snorted. Kekare turned to the ten students, a wry grin on her face. "Believe her. It will be the most difficult thing any of you will ever do. The three of them trained Kekere and I after we became of age." Kekere saw their looks at that before picking up where his twin left off.

"Don't let our appearances fool you. Kekare and myself are over 600 years old, Dragontis is at least 1000, and Sara and Tara were created not long before the Earth was." Several eyes went wide at that.

Draco's eyes went from wide to appraising in mere seconds. "Why you five? Why are you five here now?"

Tara's eyes went from happy looking to pained and angered. "We would have been here to help sooner, but were restrained by our work. The only way we could come without our work getting in the way was if the wands connected to us finally chose wizards or witches that could call us."

"What exactly is your line of work?" Pansy's voice filtered through the silence.

Dragontis shifted suddenly, his wings unfolding and flapping once before resettling. "The angels, sphinxes, and I are part of a group, a Clan. When a threat that mere wizards cannot handle comes to light, we and the other members of our Clan are sent out to destroy it. All in our Clan revel in the battle, glory in the rush the fight makes us feel, love the intoxication that the fight gives us. We love fighting, would do anything to fight any battle, so long as we deemed it worth our time. All of us can kill without mercy, unless it is an innocent. Innocents are the only ones we can't kill, even if we wanted to."

Hermione's voice rang out next. "How many other members of your Clan are there? What kinds of beings are there in your Clan? What is your Clan called? How were you created? How was the Clan created? How were you chosen for your Clan?"

Kekare and Tara laughed at the girl's inquisitiveness. The duel-eyed sphinx turned to the purple-haired angel, giggling slightly. "Sounds just like I did when I first began to talk, doesn't it?"

Tara nodded once. "Yeah. You were such a fat little thing when you were younger, but quite the curious cat you were born to be." Kekare blushed slightly, but still grinned as they both turned back to the students.

Sara sighed. "Ok. Let's take your questions on at a time." She paused, shaking her head and mumbling, "This will be a long night." Hermione nodded and asked her first question again.

"How many other members are there in your Clan?"

Kekere closed his eyes as he began counting. "There's the five of us, Ash, Yuki, Donovan, Garrire, Josta, Zayain, both Draven's, Diabla Angelic, Spyder, Angelic, Faye Angelic, Dragalis, the two betrayers," he stopped, shaking his head. "There's too many to count. Say that there's at least thirty of us. I know I only named just over half what I say there to be, but trust me, it'll take to long to think and name each one of us."

Hermione nodded and asked her next question. "I can see that there are angels, dragons, and sphinxes in your Clan. What else is there?"

Tara answered her question this time. "We also have a few Divine Demons in our Clan. A Divine Demon is a demon who has left the shadows and joined us." She paused, her brow wrinkled in thought. "We have one or two fairies in our midst, a half-angel who is a priest in his own religion, and an archangel. There's also a vampire with us. Mostly it's different types of angels. There are other species in our Clan, but we cannot go into great detail about them."

Hermione nodded, but Draco asked her next question. "How was your Clan created and what is it called?"

Dragontis lowered his head to look them all in the eyes as he spoke. "We were originally called the Flock. But the Council, a group of powerful beings that were our so called bosses, decided to split us up. Those who didn't revel in the fight and preferred healing were sent to be in the Life Clan. Those who loved the fight better than healing were put in the Death Clan. Sara and Tara are both exceptional healers, but as they are slightly psychotic and love to fight, they chose to be in the Death Clan. It was the same for Kekare and Kekere, plus as said before, we trained them and they didn't want to be separated from us." This he said with a pointed look at the twins, who just grinned innocently. "We were all approached with the idea by the Council, a group of extremely powerful beings. We all agreed, since if we were in the Death Clan, we would have no one to answer to except the Council. Of course, recently we took over the Council because it made several rash decisions that we did not like. We now answer to only ourselves and the few original Council members that we approved of."

Duo grinned wickedly. "A _coup de ta?_"

Sara's smirk matched his. "Yes. I am the leader of our little Clan, and I did not appreciate some of the things that were happening to us. So, I intervened." She shrugged. "It happens."

Hermione nodded, though she looked a bit pale at the thought of the five before her being vicious enough to take down a Council that they spoke of being as extremely powerful, but still asked her next question. "How were you chosen to be part of the Clan?"

Sara nodded towards her. "Excellent question. The Council gathered and took a look at our, for the lack of a better word, _profiles_. Though at the time, Tara and I were running amuck and causing much chaos, they knew it was only because of how we had been treated, which is also another story for another day. They also knew that Tara and I were two of the three most powerful Death Angels ever, the third being our so called-brother, who also joined the Clan. Each member of the Death Clan has a difficult past, and has suffered in some way. Our suffering is what causes us to be so…aggressive on the battlefield." She smirked slightly. "We are all highly prized fighters, warriors, protectors. This world would have ended a long time ago if it weren't for us."

"How were you all created?"

Kekare sighed at the curious girl. "Curious as a kitten, that one is." Hermione blushed. "But that's quite all right, if anyone understands, it would be me. Truth is, I had the same questions when I was but a kitten. God, or whatever you call the Supreme Being, created the angels before he created Earth. Tara and Sara were there when the Earth was born, and have told me the story many times. So were other angels in our Clan. Most of the angels in our Clan were created by Soulsmiths, something much like this world's blacksmiths, but instead of creating metal weapons, the Soulsmiths created brand new souls and gave them bodies. All but two in the Death Clan were created in such a way. Kekere and I were the ones that weren't. We were actually conceived and born. Ra and Bastet, our Da and Ma, had us about a hundred years after the Death Clan was formed. The Council saw right away that my twin and I would be valuable to them. Sara, Tara, Dragontis, and two betrayers came to us frequently to train Kekere and I. After we reached a certain age, we had to pass a test set up by the Council and other Clan members to be sure that we were indeed strong enough. As you can tell, we were."

Harry stared at them for a moment. "How are you going to help us?"

Sara smirked. "Easy. We're going to teach you to fight physically, magically, and mentally. We're also going to point you down the correct path to bring young Sirius Black back to you and how to break the Curse on Lucius Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened momentarily before he glared at the magical beings before him. "How-"

Tara shook her head, interrupting him. "We know a lot, young Malfoy. It will be the five wands that we are a part of that will free your father. It will be the wands we are a part of with the addition of Mr. Potter's and yours that will bring Sirius Black back. It will be Potter's and your wands that will destroy Voldemort for good, after the wands we are a part of have weakened him to the point of exhaustion."

Dragontis nodded his scaly head in agreement. "Starting next week, four nights a week the ten of you will meet here to train with us. We won't have to be summoned again; we'll already be here. You will be separated into four groups. I will teach one group to defend themselves mentally-"

Sara stood. "I will teach one to fight with wandless magic."

Tara stood beside Sara. "I'll teach the third to fight with wand magic."

Kekere and Kekare stood together as Kekare spoke. "Kekere and I will teach the last group the physical part."

"We'll rotate who has which group, so that each group will have each part once a week," Kekere added.

Sara stared at the group, a thoughtful expression on her face before she spoke. "You'll have to free Lucius Malfoy before you bring back Sirius Black. Potter, be prepared to learn things about your godfather and Lupin that you were never aware of. Dumbledore will tell you what you have to do to get Black back. Get him to explain it to you. You won't do anything to attempt to bring him back until right before school starts; if you do, you'll ruin any chance of the spell working."

"Why does my father have to be freed before we bring back Sirius?"

Dragontis stared at the young blonde teen for a moment before speaking. "Your father will be able to get the seven of you into the Ministry to do what you need to do. Also, you'll need him so that Mr. Potter will be able to collect a Wizard's debt he is owed by one Peter Pettigrew."

Harry's eyes widened. "While we bring Sirius back, Mr. Malfoy will be taking Wormtail to the Ministry to prove my godfather's innocence."

Tara grinned and winked at the young man. "Got it in the first shot."

"There's several things that needs to be done before all this occurs." Everyone turned to Kekere. "The ten of you need to get along. The Gundam Pilots won't have any trouble getting along with anyone; it'll be everyone else getting along with them," he finished with a small smirk. "Plus, the three Gryfindors and the two Slytherins are going to have to learn how to coexist." Said students turned to look at each other, a small frown marring all five's faces.

Kekare stood up, stretching and yawning. "Well, that's it for now." She turned to the ten teens and bowed, smirking. "We'll see you Monday. You have until then to be able to get along with each other." With that, the two angels, dragon, sphinx, and half sphinx-half angel stood, intending on leaving before Duo spoke up.

"What did you mean by 'real name James Thomas Malfoy'?" The blonde angel stared at him for a long moment before answering.

"All will be revealed in time. I'm sorry I can't say anything more, but one simple thing needs to occur before I say anything. After it does, I promise will we explain about your real names and family, although I know Mr. Barton is in contact with his sister, though neither realize they were blood related." With that, the group disappeared.

TBC

[1] I borrowed this from Stormy1X2: hope you don't mind babe!! I just thought it was cute how you had Dobby call Dumbledore "Dumbly"…that and I couldn't remember what Dobby called him exactly -=sweat drop=-

[2] Sounds like a bunch of nonsense, doesn't it? Ignore it, it's my ramblings!! ^,^ -=snickers=-

[3] Anyone know Hermione's real middle name? If not, I'm sticking with that.

[4] Same as number three…I have no clue what his middle name is either…

[5] Same as number four….I have no idea what Pansy's middle name is as well.. ,


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated!!! I just got a new job and all that, plus getting ready for school in January and I have barely had time to breathe!!

Chapter Four is about halfway finished though, I promise. Every night I'm able to add anywhere between 1 and 8 sentences. Yes, I know that doesn't sound like much, but at least it's something.

I'll reply to all reviews when I add Chapter four up, so please keep them coming!! Your reviews lets me know that I am doing a good job and that you do want me to finish this story!!!!

-=hugglz all her readers=- Thanks for being patient with me!!

~Mistress Talon


	5. Chapter Four

****

Future Help

A HP/GW crossover

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, cussing, violence, possible lime/lemon

Pairings: eventual DM/HP, 1X2, 3X4, RW/HG, RL/??, ??/SB, JP/LP

Notes: Text typed as **_this, in bold and italics_**, is Japanese. As I cannot speak it, just pretend that when you read something in bold italics, the pilots are speaking in Japanese.

****

Reviews: I love ya'll!! And for those who want it, my email addie **mistresstalonnavahyahoo.com**

Minako 9: Wow. I-just-wow! Thank you sooo much!!! -=glomps you=- This review meant a lot to me, especially coming from a Brit. I know I don't have their accents right, but I have no idea how to type a Brit accent, so I hope you'll forgive that. Here's chapter four!

****

Elbatsnu, Lin, Stormyronin, Windy River, Camillian, Teira, Faith Kitty and Jollie Rancher, 1X2Forever, Rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, Snapdragon, Mikito: Thanks for your reviews guys!!! Glad your liking my fic!! Here's the next chapter!!!

Dreamweaver: I'm sorry it took so long!!!! I was experiencing major writer's block, plus I had some major stress. But things are looking up for me!! Thanks for your review, and glad you like the story!!

****

Skeren Dreamera: I have noticed that just about every story puts Quatre and Trowa together. Hell, if you ask me, any of them could go into any house, depending on which characteristic the author expands on. But I felt it would be a touch more exciting to have them in separate houses, don't you? Heehee…

****

Leitheindel: You really should save up to buy one. GW is an awesome anime. Duo and Heero are like my fav characters ever (its obvious in some other things I have written but have yet to post at ff.net). If you ever have any questions about it, just ask me!!

****

Vittanica: Chapter five or six will have some internal dialouge on how each character feels, and I mean more that the GW pilots, three Gryfindors, and two Slytherins. There will be a few other characters whom we'll be able to see inside the heads of (ok, that was horrible grammar, but I just woke up, I'm allowed!! LOL). Hope you like this chapter

****

Magic-Shield: I have some Heero/Duo fluff in this chapter!! Hope you like it!!

****

Lady Sallyrose: -=blush=- I know, it was corny as hell. But I got stuck, and when I went to type it out, that's how it came out. I tried to make it less corny, but my muse just wouldn't cooperate. After I finally finish the story, I want to go back and try to fix it, but no promises, ok? You'll get more Duo in this chapter!!!

****

Spellhorn: Here's the next chapter. I know you want more 1X2, and I'll try, but I'm also wanting there to be enough of the others too, but I'll try!!

****

DemonessofPunishment: Ooooh, nice name!! Anyways, yes, Duo will get on a broom, I promise. All of the Gundam pilots will. Not until chapter five or six or maybe even seven, but they will get on brooms!!

****

Cerealkiller3: Have you seen the movie Hackers?? One of the characters comp name was Cerealkiller….anyways, thanks for your review! I'm glad you like this fic. When I first posted it, I didn't think it'd be anywhere as good as everyone thinks it is. Thanks!!!!

****

Strifelover: -=grins=- Read this chapter, and you'll answer as to whether or not Snape has a love interest will be answered….heeheeheeheeheehee…

****

Shitiger: -=in a singsong voice like the girl from that movie=- I'll never tell…anyone…okok, sorry, heehee…It's probably really obvious, but hey, I can at least act like it isn't, can't I?? Heehee..

****

Chapter Four

The group of ten teenagers quietly left the Room of Requirement, each deep in their own thoughts. Upon reaching their common room, Duo stopped them from going up to their rooms.

"Hey guys, I was thinking about what Kekere said. He's right; we do have to get along and get to know each other. Trust me, if you're going to fight a war together, it's best to know that the ones guarding your back are people you can trust." He said the last with a significant look to the other Gundam pilots, his eyes lingering on Heero. He turned back to the three Gryfindors and two Slytherins, his eyes running up and down their forms briefly before staring each of them in the eyes. "From what I've gathered, the five of you definitely don't get along; from what I've seen and heard, it's because you all assume things about the others." He stretched his long limbs before settling onto a couch, signaling for everyone else to get comfortable as well. "I'm not going to suggest what I suggested with these guys; I don't really wanna get shot at again." His lips lifted in a smirk when Heero snorted from beside him and Quatre giggled.

"Duo, you suggested Truth or Dare, in the middle of a fight. Of course you were shot at."

Duo scoffed at Quatre's words. "Yeah, I expected to get shot at from the bad guys, not from Mr. 'Where's-the-nearest-bookstore-I-need-to-get-laid-by-a-book'!!" Wufei blushed furiously at this and stood, reaching down towards his ankle and retrieving a blade which he then went after Duo with, who was running around the room laughing like a maniac. As the two went running past him, Heero reached up and grabbed Duo, pulling him down onto his lap and glared at Wufei. The young Chinese man stopped abruptly, quickly sheathing his knife and sitting back down, glaring at the giggling braided form snuggled up to Heero's chest, who then turned to the others, still smiling. "Anyway, like I was saying. I know ya'll won't exactly open up like a book-ya'll have been enemies for how long now?"

"Going on six years now," Ron immediately piped up.

Duo nodded as he continued. "Well then, I guess first off, I'll begin by telling a bit about myself. I'm not gonna worry about what I say; there isn't a thing about me that these four don't already know." Saying that, he jerked his head in the direction of his fellow pilots.

Feeling someone staring intently at him, Duo then changed his gaze from where his eyes rested on Harry to find Draco staring at him, his steel gray eyes boring through him. Duo simply raised his left eyebrow in question, prompting the blonde to tell him whatever was on his mind.

"I was wondering about what Sara said, about your name, your real name. What was it again?"

Duo immediately replied, saying "James Thomas Malfoy," flatly.

Draco nodded. "Malfoy. Why don't you go by your real name? What do you know about your family history?"

Duo shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya. I guess that's the part I should start with. First off, in the time we come from, there are a couple of colonies in space, orbiting the earth. They're like more advanced space stations, except they have gravity and air and things like that. I'm from L2, as far as I know. My earliest memory is of stealing food, when I was, oh about four years old. I didn't know my real name, where I was from, who my parents were, or where they were. I didn't know anything, except I had to steal just so I could eat. Then I met Solo. He was a couple of years older then me, I think, and he led this gang of other street kids. I was basically his second in command. Then, this plague hit the colony. It hit us street rats bad. We lost one kid, then Solo got sick. I was determined to save him, no matter the cost. I broke into a military compound that had vaccinations for the disease, but wouldn't give it to anyone who couldn't pay for it. I stole a whole bunch of it and took off to our hideout. Me and one of the other older kids began giving the vaccines to the younger kids, and I gave Solo his. I never got the vaccine-I was the only one who didn't get it. I saved the whole gang, but not Solo. He got the vaccination too late. He-he died in my arms, telling me he'd always watch over me. It was then I gave myself the name Duo. Later, all us kids got taken in by this church orphanage. Everyone eventually all got adopted-everyone but me. But I didn't care because I had Sister Helen and Father Maxwell-they ran the church, yanno." Heero's arms slid down Duo's side, holding him as the braided teen spoke of his past. The haunted look in his eyes didn't escape anyone in the room, not even Ron. "The church was called Maxwell Church. I'm not going to go into detail about what happened, but while I was away doing something I shouldn't've been doing, the church got demolished. Everyone was gone. I got back in time to hug Sister Helen before she died. Her last words to me were that Father Maxwell and she had been so scared I didn't make it, and that she was glad I was still alive. Then she died, in my arms. I became Duo Maxwell that day. After that, I eventually got picked up by Professor G, who then made me pilot 02 of Gundam DeathScythe." Duo paused before grinning again, reassuming his jokers mask. "That's me in a nutshell! I'm American, as far as I know, and I'm a demolition expert. I can blow anything up." He smirked. "And as Wufei can vouch, I've got a vindictive streak a mile long. I always get my revenge on anyone who pranks me or hurts one of my fellow pilots or myself."

Draco smirked back in response. "No wonder you got sorted into Slytherin then."

Duo only grinned and nodded. "Of course; if ya live on the streets, it's either become sneaky and conniving, or die."

Quatre, who had remained quiet for some time, observing the others and reading them with his Space Heart, spoke up then. "Yanno, all this talk about magic that Professor Dumbledore told us would explain quite a few things about us." Heero's eyes flickered from Duo to Quatre and back again while Trowa moved his gaze from the Hogwarts' students back to the blonde pilot. Both Heero and Wufei raised an eyebrow, both only slightly raised, but enough for the blonde, empathetic pilot to understand they wanted him to elaborate. "It would explain several of the abilities that we all have, and how come we lived through and survived some of the things we went through during the war."

Hermione perked up, her curiosity showing through and bursting through the seams enough for her to momentarily stop her observations of the pilots. "What abilities?" She watched as the pilots seemed to communicate with each other with only their eyes and other normal body movements before Duo and Quatre turned back to them, smiling.

"First off," Duo began, "I have this habit of blending in with the shadows and appearing out of nowhere. And I'm not talking about your normal, everyday hide in the shadows type deal either. I'm talking about it's as if I can manipulate the shadows, using them at my own will." He turned and smiled at Heero before continuing, his voice starting to sound slightly odd. "Heero here blew himself up, literally. We all thought he was dead. He should have _died_. But he didn't; Trowa found him and nursed him back to health."

Quatre took over as Heero took Duo into his arms. "I have empathy and empathetic projection, I think it's called. I can feel other's feelings, and can tell when they lie. Not only that, but if I concentrate hard enough, I can make others feel what I want them to. It's only happened a few times, like the one time one of my sisters was quite angry with me, and I remember thinking how I wanted her to calm down. Within seconds, it was like she was never angry at all." He paused, turning to Trowa, catching the almost invisible nod from the taller, silent pilot, before turning back to the others and continuing. "Trowa has this odd affinity with just about any animal he comes across. It's almost as if he can speak with them and understand them."

"As for Wu-man over there," Duo chuckled at the angry glare Wufei gave him and continued, "he seems to be a major fire bug. He likes setting things on fire-ya figured that would be my thing to do, but noooo, Wufei's the one that gets to play with fire."

Quatre smiled as Wufei scowled at their braided companion before turning to the others. "What about you five? Tell us something about you."

Said five looked from Quatre to the other four and back again, each one silently declaring that they won't be the first to talk about themselves. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to the pilots and began speaking.

"I guess I'll start. You all know who I am and all that, so I guess I'll tell you about something else. First off, contrary to popular belief, I hate my fame. I don't want it and could do without it. I love Quidditch-Seeker is my favorite position, but I think Beater would be second best. My muggle relatives do NOT treat me like a king; in fact, I'm like a house elf to them. I do all the cleaning and cooking during the summer. The Dursley's hate me and I really can't stand them. I don't hate them-my hate is reserved for Voldemort, Pettigrew, and Bellatrix Lestrange." He shrugged. "That's pretty much me. Anything else you want to know, just ask."

Quatre smiled at Harry and turned to the other Hogwarts students. "What about all of you?"

Ron grinned. "Name's Ron Weasley. I'm the next to youngest of seven children; my only sister Ginny is the youngest. I'm on the Gryfindor Quidditch team-I play Keeper. The Chudley Cannons are my favorite professional team." The red-head kept his gaze on the pilots, seemingly haven forgotten about the two Slytherins as he spoke. "I want to eventually be either an Auror or maybe play Quidditch, but I'm leaning more towards Auror. I think I'd be a great strategist; ask any of my dorm mates-I'm a bloody good Chess player."

Harry smiled widely. "I don't know anyone else who could beat Ron at Chess. Back in our first year, he was the one to get us through Professor McGonagall's transfigured Wizard's Chess board. If it hadn't been for him, we would have never gotten passed it. And thanks to 'Mione, I was able to get past Professor Snape's logic puzzle." Both Gryfindor's blushed, Hermione's cheeks turning a light pink while Ron went redder than the red on his Quidditch robes.

The pilots turned to Hermione, who smiled politely as she sat up straighter. "Everyone here knows my name and that I'm muggleborn. As any other Hogwarts' student can tell you, I love books. I could live in the library my whole life, if it weren't for the fact I can't bring food in there." She paused, her eyes taking in those around her before continuing. "My years here at Hogwarts have been very different from what I thought my life would be like when I was younger, before I found out I was a witch. I'm very glad to have Harry and Ron as my best friends, even though I wish they'd study more." The last was said with small, rueful grin. "My plans for the future are simple: help Harry in any way I can and make sure we all survive this war." The intelligent Gryfindor slid her gaze from the pilots to the two Slytherins. "I will do anything I can to help, even if I have to get along with two people who have taunted me every year here at Hogwarts."

Pansy frowned. "I apologize for my actions in our previous years. I was young and had my head full of the pureblood hypocrisy. I have grown and matured. I am still ambitious and cunning, but I no longer believe in the lies my mother fed to me. I do not wish to become a slave to mad Mudblood, no offense Granger, but that is what the Dark Lord is. He's insane, sprouting pureblood supremacy while having had a muggle father, torturing his followers when they make mistakes, torturing others because of what family they were born into. I have no desire to follow a madman, nor be used as chattel, only to be a trophy wife who's only purpose is to produce heirs and to follow the Dark Lord's orders."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I heartedly agree with Pansy, every word she said. Yes, I am a Slytherin; I'm cunning, ambitious, and will use almost any means to get what I desire. Yes, I may dabble in the Dark Arts every now and then, but that is mainly because they are forbidden, and the forbidden has always fascinated me; however, I would not use the Dark Arts to gain anything. Anything that I gain in life, I want to have gained through my own ambitions and craftiness. And quite simply, I'm tired of the bitch that is my mother. Up until I started school here at Hogwarts, I actually had a father. When I returned after my first year, I no longer had one; instead, I saw a stranger wearing his face. It was only when I confided in my godfather, Professor Snape, that I had no desire to follow the Dark Lord that I learned of my _mother_ controlling my father with the Imperious Curse. I have agreed to help the Headmaster as much as I can, and in return, he will do what he can to break the curse on my father."

Duo stood up and began pacing the room, aware of all the eyes following him. "So, that means we use this weekend to get to know each other. Those Death Clan members will begin training us next week. The physical fighting part won't be too hard for us pilots-"

"It shouldn't be too hard for Granger either; she has a solid right punch," a voice filled with wry humor interceded. The pilots looked from Duo to Draco, who had spoken and was rubbing his jaw. They immediately turned to Hermione, who was blushing beet red.

"I punched Malfoy in our third year. Totally unlike me, but I lost my temper, which isn't something I do very often."

Duo and Quatre busted out laughing, the former clutching his sides he was laughing so hard. Duo finally stood up straight, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he took in the teenagers before him. "Well hell, this should be an interesting summer then!"

The next morning found ten teenagers, six of whom were awake, four who were only barely awake. Duo, Pansy, Harry, and Ron looked as if they would fall asleep in their breakfasts at a moments notice; it was only Heero's quick reflexes that kept Duo's face out of his grits [AN: for those of you who don't know, that's a Southern food here in America-up North they have this Cream of Wheat shit that's really awful. I see Duo as being from the South, so it would be fitting if he ate grits. For those of you who don't see Duo as a Southerner: its my story, deal with it.]. After a few cups of coffee (Duo) and tea (the other three), they were all awake and ready to start their day. Hermione and Pansy were quietly chatting, still getting used to each other. Ron and Harry were telling Duo and Quatre all about the wonders of Quidditch, while the other four where sitting quietly and watching the others. Their attention was turned elsewhere when the Headmaster came up to them.

"Harry, I'd like to have a word with you sometime today. I have a free moment right now, if you wouldn't mind."

Harry stared at the Headmaster for a long moment before nodding. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore." He stood up from his seat, nodding at his fellow students. "I'll meet up with all of you later. I'll find you on the map when I leave the Headmaster's office." He smiled, his eyes shining in amusement at the confused looks Draco and Pansy weren't quite able to hide. "Explain the map to them, Ron and 'Mione." With that he turned and followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.

A short walk later and Harry was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. The last time he had been in this office alone with the Headmaster, his temper, along with the shock of seeing his godfather die, had gotten the best of him.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

The Boy Who Lived looked into the Headmasters clear blue eyes and sighed. "Confused, sir. Angry, sad…hopeful…wishing I was just a normal wizard, and that I didn't have the burden of saving the wizarding world on my shoulders." His right hand went up to his forehead and he caressed the scar that made him famous.

"I truly am sorry, m'boy. I wish with all my heart that I could make things simple for you, Harry, but fate has decided otherwise. I can only help you with your burden as much as I can. And I hope that my plan for bringing Sirius back will help you with your burden, and that it is successful." The aged Headmaster paused for a moment before continuing. "Harry, there are a few things I need to warn you about should my plan work."

Harry nodded. "I'm guessing it has to do with Moony and Padfoot?"

Dumbledore nodded. "How did you know?"

Harry shrugged. "Yesterday, when we got those kids' from the future's wands, Olivander said something weird about their wands. We went to the Room of Requirement and they…they summoned Guardians, I think. Two Angels of Death, a Dragon, a Sphinx, and a half-Sphinx, half-angel. Sara, one of the Angels of Death, told me to be prepared to learn things about Padfoot and Moony that I had never known before."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled briefly. "You'll have to tell me about them in a minute, but first I shall explain what she warned you of. Remus was once in a serious relationship. You know that, since he is a werewolf, he only has one mate his whole life. He has found his mate, and was once with him. But something happened and he and his mate went their separate ways."

"What happened?"

"Sirius told Remus's mate that he went to the Shrieking Shake every month, that that was where he disappeared to. Your father arrived in time to keep his mate from getting to the Shack and possibly being harmed."

Harry's eyes widened. "Remus and Snape?!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. They were more than suited for each other; in fact, they still are. But Severus has never forgiven Remus for not telling him about his lycanthropy." The Headmaster closed his eyes and sighed. "They both still love each other, but Remus is too scared that Severus will turn away from him again, and Severus believes it is not worth it, since he has gone back to spying for me."

Harry sat still, chewing on his bottom lip. After a few moments, he nodded, as if coming to a decision. "I'll try to talk to Remus about talking to Snape." He stared off into the distance, a haunted look in his eyes. "No one deserves to be alone, not even Snape. Monday night, when the Guardians begin our training-I'll explain that in a moment-I'll ask them if there is another way to spy on Voldemort without having to risk Snape. I may not really like him, but I still don't like him spying. What about Sirius?"

"Sirius, too, was in a serious relationship, one that your father thought was doomed from the start. Sirius was seeing another young man, you see, one who's parents had arranged a marriage for. The young man didn't want to marry the girl his parents had picked out for him, and was with your godfather. One afternoon, though, he began acting as if he and Sirius had never had a relationship. He became a follower of Voldemort and married the girl he was engaged to. After Voldemort vanished, he began acting like himself again, but by then his wife had given birth to his child, and he did not want to leave his son. When he heard that Sirius had been charged with betraying your parents, he came to me and told me himself that Sirius would never have done that, that he had been framed. At the time, I had not believed him, not until your third year. But by then, he had changed again, and I now realize he's being controlled by the Imperious Curse."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "What is it with Slytherin men?" he mumbled to himself, not aware that Dumbledore had heard him. "You mean to tell me Sirius and Lucius Malfoy were-ok, not gonna think about it. Bad enough with Remus and Snape, but now Sirius and Malfoy, Sr.?" He paused before continuing uncertainly. "So, I'm guessing the wizarding world looks at homosexuality differently than the muggle world?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, m'dear boy. There is even a potion to take so that two wizards or two witches can still have a child together."

Harry sat up straighter at that. "That's what you meant yesterday!"

"Yes, m'boy. I have suspected for awhile now that you preferred males to females, that's how I knew what you were going to ask yesterday. And before you ask, let's just say that I can usually tell what one's orientation is. But that is how you have a descendant in the group of young men that arrived here yesterday. By the way, what do you think of them?"

Harry sat back in his chair, thinking. "They seem nice enough. But at the same time, I get this feeling of danger from them. Not directed at me, but danger nonetheless. Hermione is leery of them, I know that much. Ron thinks they're 'bloody brilliant', his words, not mine. I think Mal-er, Draco and Pansy are trying to decide it they're trustworthy or not. Duo seems to be the most open, but I can tell he still has his secrets. Quatre too. The other three are just really quiet, though I think Wufei and Hermione will get along great because of their love for books-Wufei spent a long time in Flourish and Botts yesterday, looking at all the books there."

"Any ideas on which one is your descendant?"

"Not a clue, though we know Duo is Draco's descendant. When we met the Guardians, Sara said all of our names. She said Heero's real name was Kokuei Tomoe, Trowa's was Triton Bloom, and Duo's was James Thomas Malfoy. That was a dead giveaway."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it would be. I'm not sure what Duo has told you of his life, but he grew up on the streets. He thinks he is an orphan; he isn't. His parents are both alive and well, and have been searching for him for years. I'll not say more on that matter, though. I have just one more thing to talk to you about, and then maybe you can tell me about those Guardians you keep mentioning. Do you still have the mirror Sirius gave you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. But Dudley took it and he hid it. I couldn't find it."

"Well then, I want you, Draco, and Duo to go to the Dursley's to retrieve it and any other belongings you wish to keep. I will be making arrangements for you to stay with Sirius once he is back with us and his name is cleared. But to get Sirius back, we need that mirror. I have the one Sirius had, and after we get yours, we can begin making plans to bring him back to us. When you leave my office, get Draco and Duo and then go to Severus. He will take you to Surrey to get your things. Now, tell me about these Guardians."

Harry launched into his explanation, eyes shining in a brief moment of happiness, thoughts that maybe, just maybe, things would go right for him, finally.

After Harry left with the Headmaster, the remaining nine went to the lake outside of Hogwarts and sat under the shade of a large tree, talking and, for once, getting along in the case of the Gryfindors and Slytherins.

"So, this map shows all of Hogwarts, including the secret rooms and such, as well as where everyone is? That's really damn cool!" Duo grinned maniacally. "That'll come in real handy later!"

Ron laughed. "It does come in handy when we're trying to keep from getting caught by Filch or his cat, Mrs. Norris."

"Who?" Quatre asked, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"Filch, the caretaker here at Hogwarts. He's a squib, someone who was born into a magical family but has no magic in him. Mrs. Norris, his cat, is a bloody menace." Pansy nodded, agreeing with Draco.

"So what did Harry mean when he was talking about the giant Wizard's Chess set and a logic puzzle?" Hermione eyed Quatre a moment before answering.

"Every year that we've been here at Hogwarts, Harry has had the uncanny knack for getting into to trouble. And where he goes, we follow to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Back in our first year, it was the Sorcerer's Stone. Our Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirrel, was a Death Eater. According to Harry, Voldemort," a shudder went through two of the other Hogwarts students at the name, "was attached to the back of Quirrel's head, like a parasite. He was after the Sorcerer's Stone, which would have been able to bring Voldemort back to life, completely. We thought Professor Snape was after it, so we went after to keep it from him. We first had to get past a giant three-headed dog of Hagrid's, he's the Magical Creatures professor. Then we had to get past Professor Sprout's Devilsnare plant, which meant we had to be perfectly still so it would let us go. The more you fight off Devilsnare, the tighter it holds you. Ron completely panicked and wouldn't be still, so I had to shoot fire at the plant to get it to let go of Ron; Devilsnare hates light. Then we had to get through Professor Flitwick's protection, which was charmed keys flying everywhere. We had to catch the right one to open the door to go further. The giant chess set Harry referred to last night was huge. We each had to be a piece on it in order to get across. Wizard's Chess is much like muggle chess, with a few differences. First, the pieces are animated, and they more on their own, going where you tell them to. Secondly, when one of your opponents pieces takes one of yours, that piece is smashed into smithereens, and it was the same for this Chess set as well. Ron played spectacularly, even sacrificing himself so Harry could Checkmate the King and so the two of us could go forward. We had to leave him there; I didn't want to, but Harry was right. We needed to keep the professor away from the Stone. Professor Quirrel had a huge mountain troll as his part of the Stone's protection, but it was already knocked out. The last one was Professor Snape's. After we entered the room, the doorway we came through and the doorway we needed to get through went up in flames. He had several vials lined up, with a riddle. It was a logic riddle. It gave you all the information you needed, telling you what was in the vials and what each would do. It also told you which one was where, but you just had to think for a moment and figure out the clues. I found the one that would take Harry forward; there was only enough for one person, so Harry decided he would take it while I would take the potion that would allow me to back. I was to get Ron and send for the Headmaster, who had been called away. Harry went on, faced Quirrel and Voldemort, saved the Stone, kept Voldemort from coming back and even sending him into hiding once again. Dumbledore arrived just in time to catch Harry as he fell unconscious."

Ron took up for her from where he was staring out over the lake. "Second year was no better. The Chamber of Secrets was opened. It's a chamber made by one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, and it was the home of a monster. The chamber had been opened once before, about fifty years ago. A muggleborn witch was killed. Nothing else happened again until our second year. Mrs. Norris, that bloody cat, was petrified next to a message written in blood that The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Harry had heard something before we found Mrs. Norris, he said he could hear a voice. Then, Colin Creevey, a Gryfindor a year younger than us, was petrified next. We had a Dueling class one day, and during it, everyone found out Harry was a Parselmouth, someone who could talk to snakes. Harry had never ever realized that he spoke a completely different bloody language. Because of that alone, everyone thought he was the Heir to Slytherin, the one opening up the Chamber. Justin Flinch-Fletchley was petrified next. A lot of things happened after that: Hagrid got taken away because he had been framed for the Chamber being opened before. Malfoy Sr. had Dumbledore taken out of the Headmaster position temporarily since he 'couldn't stop the attacks.' Hermione was petrified next. Harry and I were almost eaten by thousands of giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest." Ron paused and shuddered at the thought of the spiders. "I hate spiders. We went to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing, even though she was still petrified. Harry found a torn page in her hand and we left. Hermione had figured out what the monster in the Chamber was, and why Harry could hear it. It was a Basalisk, a giant snake; the spiders in the Forest had told us that spiders were terrified of a basalisk. We always saw spiders leaving the castle after an attack. According to the page Hermione had found, if one looked into the eyes of a basalisk, you would die. Harry and I figured out that so far, no one had looked it into its eyes, it had only seen its eyes through reflections, or through a ghost in Justin's case. That was when we found out the monster had taken my sister Ginny into the Chamber."

"Long story short, Ron and I went down into the Chamber after figuring out the entrance was in the third corridor's girls lav, our pitiful excuse of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was persuaded to go with us," Harry sat down beside Hermione and grinned at everyone. "He attempted to oblivate us, erase our memories, because we had found out he was a fraud. We had taken his wand, so he snatched Ron's away from him. I guess he forgot that Ron's had been broken at the beginning of the year, and his spell ended up hitting him instead. It caused part of the cave we were in to collapse, and I got separated form Ron and Professor Lockhart. I told Ron to try and clear a path while I went and got Ginny. I ended up having to fight a memory of a 16 year old Voldemort and the Basalisk. I killed the Basalisk thanks to Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He had stabbed out the Basalisk's eyes, and I killed it with the sword of Godric Gryfindor that I had gotted from the Sorting Hat, which Fawkes had brought to me." He paused then began laughing. "I don't suppose Ron told you how he and I got into the Slytherin common room, did he?"

Pansy and Draco stared at the laughing Gryfindor, then turned to Ron, who was redder than his hair. Draco raised an eyebrow and drawled out, "No, he left out that part. Due explain."

Harry grinned mischievously. "Do you remember talking to Crabbe and Goyle one night about the Chamber, and how Goyle kept acting weird and blaming it on a stomach ache, and how Crabbe disagreed with you on how Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts, saying I was instead? And how they suddenly took off without a word?"

Draco's eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing again. "And how did you know about that?"

Hermione answered instead of Harry. "Polyjuice potion, of course. Crabbe was Harry and Ron was Goyle. They were there to question you to see if you knew anything about the Chamber."

"Where did you get the potion?!" Pansy questioned them, surprise evident in her voice.

Ron smiled proudly as he looked at Hermione. "Hermione made it in the third corridor girls lav. We took off out of the Slytherin common room when we did because the potion was wearing off, and we knew it would be a bad thing if we were caught in there."

"And how did you keep Vince and Greg from coming in when you were in there?"

Harry answered Draco. "Hermione had two cupcakes with a sleeping draft in them. We just left them were Crabbe and Goyle would find them." He paused, then turned to face both Draco and Duo. "I need to go back to my relatives house. Dumbledore wants me to get all of my belongings that are still there, plus a mirror we'll need to bring Sirius back. He wants you two to go with me and Professor Snape."

Duo stared at Harry for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll go. Your relatives don't treat you well right?" Harry nodded once, then watched as Duo's expression turned dark and he grinned. "This shall be fun." He stood up, brushing off his pants and turning to Ron and Hermione. "Ya'll will have to finish telling me about all this when we get back, k?"

Heero stood up with him. "I'll go as well."

Ron shook his head. "The Headmaster only said for Duo and Malfoy to go."

Heero stared at him. "Where Duo goes, I go."

Duo squealed gleefully and threw himself at the other pilot, much to the amusement of the others. "Oh Hee-chan!! I knew you cared!!" The braided pilot gave the other a huge kiss, then pulled back, grinning as he turned to Draco. "You coming?"

The blonde Slytherin nodded as he stood. He nodded to the ones not going in farewell, and led the other three to the dungeons where Professor Snape waited for them.

TBC

A/N: Oh my god…chapter four is finally done!!!!!!! YAYAYAY!!! I'm so sorry it took so long…I'll be writing on chapter five as much as I can…hope ya'll enjoy!!!!

Chapter five will probably be the visit to the Dursley's, and maybe getting the pilots on brooms or the internal dialouge…I can't decide which yet. I guess we'll have to see!!!

BTW this chapter has not been betaed…forgive any mistakes!!


End file.
